Le fruit du désir
by lillyyy19
Summary: Emma et Regina prennent du bon temps, même si Emma espère un peu plus...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

voici mon premier OS concernant Once Upon A Time. En fait, après réflexion, c'est mon premier OS tout court.

Une fanfiction est en cours d'écriture depuis plusieurs semaines mais j'avais vraiment envie de poster rapidement à propos de OUAT. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

A très vite j'espère!

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Comme si on s'en doutait pas...)

Lilly

* * *

La mairie de Storybrooke était vide lorsque Regina Mills quitta l'établissement ce soir là. Il était tard mais elle savait que rien ne l'attendait chez elle. Son fils dormait chez ces idiots de grands-parents et Robin et elle était un peu en froid ces derniers temps. Elle soupira et jeta un œil au Rabbit Hole, non loin de là.

Si elle n'avait pas eu une telle notoriété, elle se serait sans doute précipité à l'intérieur pour assouvir ses désirs charnels sans aucun remords. Au lieu de ça, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture en songeant qu'elle devrait peut-être appeler son voleur pour qu'ils se réconcilient toute la nuit. Trop distraite, elle échappa ses clefs de voiture qui rebondirent sur son pied pour aller rouler sous sa propre voiture.

Elle poussa un grognement avant de se pencher pour les ramasser. Comme elle ne les voyait pas, elle soupira un peu plus fort avant de lâcher son sac pour se mettre à quatre pattes, la tête presque collée au béton. Elle tendit le bras et toucha le trousseau du bout des doigts.

-Madame le Maire ! s'écria une voix dans son dos.

Regina sentit son ventre se contracter et immédiatement, un agacement singulier s'empara d'elle.

-C'est pas vrai, miss Swan ! Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de rôder autour de la Mairie ?! demanda-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré en se relevant, les clefs de nouveau dans la main.

-Eh bien, j'applique vos ordres à la lettre et là, vous voyez, c'est l'heure de ma « ronde obligatoire », expliqua la blonde avec un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

-Eh bien, soyez gentille ! Continuez à faire semblant de travailler, Shérif !

-Vous êtes dure, j'ai fais une vraie ronde, j'ai ramené Pongo et j'ai même trouver un ou deux chats errants ! dit-elle en haussant ses sourcils plusieurs fois très vite.

-C'est donc pour cela que je vous paie ? Flâner dans les rues la nuit et empoisonner ma vie en mettant des idioties dans la tête de mon fils ?!

-Venant de l'Evil Queen, je trouve ça ironique de parler d'empoisonnement.

-Allez au Diable ! cracha la brune en se retournant pour ouvrir sa voiture.

Emma coupa le moteur de la coccinelle jaune et descendit en fronçant les sourcils. Leurs petites joutes verbales avaient pris fin depuis que Regina avait trouvé une part de son bonheur à Storybrooke. Pourquoi était-elle si acerbe ce soir ?

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend, Regina ? demanda-t-elle maintenant alarmée.

-Swan… s'agaça-t-elle en lui faisant de nouveau face.

-C'est Emma ! coupa la shérif en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Regina qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Regina soupira et se dépêcha de choisir la clé pour l'enfoncer dans la serrure de sa voiture, mais elle fit retomber son trousseau à ses pieds.

-C'est pas vrai ! gronda-t-elle.

-Dites, vous n'auriez pas consommé un peu d'alcool ? demanda Emma en se rapprochant du maire.

-Me prendriez-vous pour une vulgaire alcoolique ?!

Sa voix était glaciale. Aucun doute : Regina Mills était triste et son vieux mécanisme de défense reprenait le dessus.

-C'est Robin ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Le problème, c'est Robin ? répéta la policière.

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde et…

-Regina ! Quel est le problème ? Ne faites pas ça !? Ne vous renfermez pas encore une fois !

La blonde posa une main sur l'avant bras de son amie en l'empêchant d'ouvrir sa portière de voiture. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Regina sentit quelque chose tomber dans sa cage thoracique. Le voilà le problème, il était juste devant elle. Cette blonde qui faisait ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait, qui avait abandonner son enfant pour qu'il ait un meilleur avenir, pour pouvoir vivre sa vie, cette jeune femme qui était bien plus libre qu'elle, bien plus cool qu'elle et bien plus apprécié dans la ville. Emma n'avait pas à se racheter auprès des autres. Elle n'avait qu'à sauver un chat errant pour qu'on l'apprécie, alors que Regina pouvait en sauver un million, les gens ne la trouveraient jamais assez gentille, assez pardonnable. La voilà celle qui avait créé de nombreuses disputes dans son couple. Emma appelait à n'importe quelle heure, Emma était au centre des discussions d'Henry et cela agaçait Robin, Emma et Regina se devaient de passer du temps ensemble parce qu'elle étaient lié de par leur petit garçon mais aussi de par leurs fonctions professionnelles ! Emma Swan était la cause de ses malheurs mais aussi de ses fantasmes. Sans réfléchir, elle agrippa l'infâme veste rouge de son shérif et la rapprocha d'elle pour pouvoir récupérer une position plus avantageuse. Elle attrapa son cou avec son autre main et la plaqua violemment contre la Mercédès.

-Retournez avec votre satané Pirate, Swan et fichez-moi la paix ! cracha-t-elle en se collant à Emma.

-Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas mieux avec vous ? rétorqua la blonde avec une lueur de défit au fond des yeux.

Sans crier garde, elle inversa leur position et elle remercia son entrainement de shérif pour avoir des réflex aiguisés. Elle passa une de ses jambes entre celles de Regina et posa une main sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre glissait sur sa gorge.

-Alors madame le maire, on veut redevenir l'Evil Queen ?!

-Lâchez-moi ou…

Sa menace mourut dans le fond de sa gorge lorsqu'Emma pressa un peu plus son genou sur son entre-jambe.

-Ou quoi ?

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure et releva un peu le menton. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'Emma Swan était en train de lui donner une bonne dose d'adrénaline.

-Swan…

Emma colla sa bouche contre celle du maire et mordilla sa lèvre pour la faire taire.

-C'est Emma ! Rappela la blonde en passant deux doigts entre l'élastique de la jupe du maire et sa peau.

Regina ferma les yeux pour prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qui était en train de se passer. Emma Swan, la Sauveuse, était littéralement en train de l'embrasser et le plus étrange, c'est que Regina aimait ça, elle aimait ce contact et en voulait plus!

-Em-ma ! souffla la politicienne en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Vous savez, madame le maire, on risquerait de nous surprendre, là, contre la voiture, vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille ailleurs ?!

Avant même qu'Emma n'ait terminée sa phrase, elles se trouvaient enveloppées dans un nuage de fumée violette et elles atterrirent dans le bureau du maire encore chaud de la soirée de travail qu'avait passé la brune.

Leurs bouches étaient toujours scellées ; Emma voulut allumer la lumière, la Reine en avait visiblement décidé autrement puisqu'elle lui attrapa le bras pour venir le placer autour de sa taille.

-Emma ! gronda Regina en passant une main dans son dos.

Emma poussa la brune vers le bureau tandis que la mairesse se dirigeait vers le canapé.

-Qu'est ce que…?! murmura Regina en regardant Emma dans les yeux.

-Bureau ! répondit Emma en la poussant un peu plus.

-On ne va pas faire ça sur mon bureau ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant un air choqué.

Emma ne l'écouta pas et palpa férocement ses fesses, lui arrachant un gémissement guttural. Regina ne rechigna pas plus et une de ses jambes s'enroula autour de celle d'Emma. Celle ci butta dans le guéridon sur lequel un récipient contenant des pommes rouges glissa pour aller s'écraser au sol. Les pommes se répandirent avec des bruits sourds.

-Miss Swan, l'adresse n'est pas vraiment votre fort, pas vrai ?!

-On en reparlera un peu plus tard !

-Vantarde !

Elles venaient d'arriver au bureau et Emma se dégagea de l'emprise de Regina.

-Je me suis entrainée, se flatta Emma en tendant la main vers la table.

-Entrainée pour...? Demanda Regina en faisant des yeux ronds.

-La magie! Clarifia Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une gerbe blanche jaillit de ses doigts pour venir effacer tout ce qui se trouvaient sur le bureau.

Regina haussa un sourcil et recula pour venir s'asseoir tout en gardant ses yeux plongés dans les émeraudes d'Emma. A son tour, elle leva la main et une boule de feu se forma dans les airs, elle fit mine de la jeter dans la cheminée qui s'illumina instantanément.

Emma était occupée à déboutonner la chemise de sa Reine mais elle ne parvint pas à aller plus bas que les côtes de sa Reine, les boutons de soie glissait entre ses doigts. Regina colla son front contre le sien et tira sur la veste hideuse, Emma dégagea ses bras avant de les enrouler de nouveau autour de la taille de la mairesse. Tandis que les mains de celle-ci caressaient les épaules de la blonde, Emma avait passé doucement ses mains sous sa jupe et tirait à présent gentiment sur ses bas. Regina se pencha en arrière en relevant ses jambes afin de lui faciliter la tache.

Après avoir retiré les bas et les chaussures de Regina, Emma embrassa un à un les genoux de sa belle, puis, elle remonta la jupe mais la coupe était telle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas la remonter entièrement, elle renonça pour ne pas faire mal à Regina et continua d'embrasser ses cuisses, elle sentit la main de la mairesse se poser tendrement sur sa tête et exercer une légère pression pour qu'elle aille plus loin. Emma monta à son tour sur le bureau et se positionna au dessus d'elle pour finir d'ouvrir la chemise en soie qui laissa apparaître un soutient gorge noir à la dentelle pourpre. Un éclair de lune tombait directement sur le visage de la Reine et Emma arrêta tout mouvement pour se concentrer sur cette vision. Elle avait dans le regard une appréhension qu'Emma grava dans sa mémoire, elle avait l'air excité de voir jusqu'où cette nuit allait les mener et en même temps, elle semblait anxieuse ; durant l'espace d'un instant, elle était certaine que c'est cette Regina que Daniel avait connu, c'était cette femme timide et fougueuse à la fois qui avait existé dans les yeux de son amant. Emma se releva soudain, où cette nuit allait-elle les mener ? Emma ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, Regina méritait mieux… mieux qu'un coup d'un soir.

La brune sentit le trouble subit de sa compagne et repéra immédiatement ce qui avait pu la chambouler ainsi. Les barrières de la mairesse s'étaient abaissées et son vrai visage avait été montré durant quelques minutes. Une brume sombre enveloppa son cerveau et l'Evil Queen reprit le dessus; elle repoussa violemment Emma qui faillit presque tomber du bureau. Regina en profita pour immédiatement enlever son débardeur et ouvrir son jeans pour faufiler sa main à l'intérieur.

-Regina ! Attends ! gémit Emma en s'agrippant à sa nuque.

-Non !

L'amour était une faiblesse, Regina le savait trop. Elle voulait du sexe, juste du sexe, pur et dur. Après avoir retiré le soutient gorge d'Emma, elle la repoussa sur le bureau et se glissa derrière elle pour venir appuyer tout son poids sur le buste de la jeune femme. Sa poitrine vint à la rencontre du bois froid et Emma tenta de prendre ses appuis en plaquant ses mains un peu plus au dessus de sa tête. Elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle bouge pendant que Regina se chargeait de lui enlever ses bottes à l'aide d'un peu de magie et de baisser son pantalon.

Alors qu'Emma ne sentait plus rien depuis plusieurs secondes, elle se releva un peu pour regarder où était Regina. Violemment, une main s'abattit sur sa nuque et la plaqua de nouveau contre le bureau, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement. La jambe de la mairesse vint forcer l'écartement de celles d'Emma et son genou vint butter contre ses fesses, elle descendit ensuite un peu plus bas, là où Emma avait le plus besoin d'être touché.

-Je vous interdis de vous retourner ! ordonna la voix rauque de la brune.

Emma retira quelques mèches de cheveux qui barraient son visage et soupira laborieusement.

Les petits doigts fins de Regina vinrent courir sur les hanches de la shérif et firent descendre très lentement, sa culotte en dentelle noire, comme celle-ci ne pouvait aller plus bas que ses cuisses, Regina entreprit de déchirer le morceau de tissu et regarda les marques rougir la peau de sa compagne.

-Regina ! s'écria Emma en comprenant que sa culotte venait d'être taillée en pièce.

Regina attrapa les cheveux d'Emma et se pencha sur elle pour atteindre son oreille.

-Arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre, Swan ! susurra-elle.

Emma sentait le tissus de dentelle qui recouvrait les seins de sa belle frotter dans son dos et elle avait une furieuse envie de lui arracher pour sentir sa peau.

Regina la retourna face à elle et garda une mèche de cheveux entre les doigts pour avoir un certain contrôle. Emma remonta ses jambes pour venir poser ses pieds sur le rebord du bureau.

Sans crier garde, Regina enfonça deux doigts dans l'intimité d'Emma et entama de longs va-et-vient. Emma sentait une douce chaleur monter de son bas ventre et se répandre dans tous ses membres. Elle se cambra peu à peu.

-Reg…ina… balbutia-t-elle en agrippant les cheveux bruns pour trouver un point d'ancrage.

Un sourire diabolique naquit sur les lèvres de la mairesse et elle fondit sur la bouche du shérif. Emma s'enrageait de voir qu'elle était la seule à être déshabillée et elle préféra remédier à ça immédiatement, elle déchira le chemisier et ses mains remontèrent sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme.

-Vous venez de ruiner un chemisier à 300 dollars ! grogna Regina en enfonçant ses doigts de façon plus sévère.

-Punissez-moi ! gémit Emma en sentant le plaisir inonder la brune.

Soudain, Regina arrêta tout mouvement et embrassa son cou, puis sa poitrine, puis son ventre, enfin, elle se présenta à l'entrée d'Emma et tendit la main vers le petit salon.

Une pomme se matérialisa dans sa main et elle l'appuya contre le clitoris de sa compagne qui se releva en poussant un long gémissement. Elle avait un regard suppliant et la pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son corps ne cessait de s'étendre un peu plus.

Emma était assise sur le bureau et Regina, encore baissée entre ses jambes se releva très lentement en gardant son regard rivé à celui de la mère biologique d'Henry. Avec un air provocant, elle lècha sensuellement la pomme devant les yeux ronds d'Emma, puis, elle croqua à pleine dent dans le fruit. Emma l'agrippa et la jeta sur le bureau.

-Maintenant, ça suffit ! grogna-t-elle en tirant violemment sur la jupe.

Fairplay, Regina enleva d'elle même sa chemise et la laissa glisser au sol.

Sans attendre, Emma plongea sa tête entre les jambes de la mairesse et mordilla son sexe à travers le tissu en dentelle.

-Aah ! Emma ! s'écria la jeune femme en se relevant.

Emma la repoussa contre le bureau et se dressa à cheval sur elle.

-On ne bouge plus, ou je vous mets aux arrêts !

Regina éclata de rire devant l'excitation qu'elle ressentait. Emma introduisit sa main dans sa culotte et pressa affectueusement le pubis de la brune. Puis, la Sauveuse entra doucement en elle, et Regina se crispa un instant en sentant les doigts déjà recourbés en elle. Elles prirent le temps de se faire à ce contact et Emma commença de rapide va-et-vient. Alors que Regina ouvrait la bouche pour gémir, Emma lui présenta la pomme pour qu'elle la goûte une nouvelle fois. La Reine mordit consciencieusement dedans et poussa un râle de plaisir.

Les va-et-vient d'Emma plus sa main qui tapait contre son clitoris faisait trembler de façon incontrôlable, les jambes de la mairesse qui songea un instant qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais remarcher. Tout à coup, la langue d'Emma vint prêter main forte à sa main et Regina sentit la position des doigts changer en elle.

Elle replia son bras sur son visage afin de cacher le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Puis, alors qu'elle allait crier, elle déplaça la pliure de son bras sur sa bouche. Elle jouit avec force en tenant les cheveux d'Emma afin qu'elle continue son doux supplice.

Soudain, un bruit les figea sur place. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la mairie.

-Regina! Appela la voix de Robin.

Les pas du voleur se rapprochaient dangereusement du bureau et Regina leva les mains sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait.

Les vêtements de la mairesse l'habillèrent de nouveau et elle se présenta à la porte avant même que Robin ait pu ouvrir.

-Ah! Te voilà, je t'ai attendu chez toi mais tu n'arrivais pas, je me suis douté que tu devais être là!

-Tu voulais me voir? demanda Regina en le poussant à l'extérieur du bureau.

-Oui, mais dis moi... la voiture d'Emma est en bas, elle n'est pas dedans. Tu sais où elle est?

Regina toussota.

-Je suis persuadée qu'elle s'amuse quelque part!

Emma tomba face contre terre et sentit des feuilles se coller contre sa peau.

Elle releva la tête pour voir ce qui l'entourait. Elle était nue et espérait vraiment que Regina ne l'avait pas transporté trop loin de sa voiture.

-Sérieusement!? s'écria-t-elle furieusement en voyant la forêt.

A quelques mètres de là, une pomme rouge l'attendait. Elle se leva et ramassa le fruit, curieuse.

Graver dans la chair de la pomme, des lettres se dessinèrent.

"For the next Time"

* * *

Verdict? Review? Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire une suite mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis...

Voici donc une suite qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Lilly

* * *

Le bruit des talons de Regina Mills la précédait dans tous les endroits où elle se rendait. Elle aimait cela, le fait que les gens appréhendent ce qu'ils allaient lui dire, le fait qu'ils soient stressés de ne pas avoir les mots adéquats à lui dire. Elle aimait que l'on sache qu'elle arrivait et le bruit de ses talons donnait la mesure. Ce matin là, lorsqu'elle remonta le couloir qui menait au bureau d'Emma Swan, elle jubila d'avance en imaginant la tête de la blonde. Malheureusement, elle se retrouva en face de David qui remplissait des dossiers.

-Regina, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda David d'un ton jovial.

-Où est-elle ? cracha-t-elle d'un ton froid.

-Euh… qui ça ?

-Votre princesse du placard ?!

David haussa les sourcils, peu retourné par le surnom que Regina venait de donner à sa fille.

-En patrouille, je suppose. Ou en train de lutter contre une nouvelle malédiction… Mais si c'était le cas, j'imagine que vous seriez la première au courant ! lança-t-il sarcastique.

-Je-ne-lance-plus-de-malédiction ! Dit elle en détachant chaque syllabe d'une voix tranchante.

-C'était une plaisanterie Regina !

-Je doute que nous en soyons au stade des plaisanteries douteuses entre nous, David.

-Eh bien, vous êtes la mère de mon petit fils ce qui fait un de vous… ma presque fille, et vous êtes aussi la belle mère de ma femme ce qui fait de vous ma belle belle-mère… qui peut se vanter d'avoir deux statuts dans une famille ?

-Croyez-moi, je ne me vanterai _jamais_ d'une telle chose ! Je ne suis ni votre presque fille, ni votre belle-mère parce que, croyez-moi, si j'avais eu un tel statut, j'aurai sauté immédiatement du clocher de l'horloge.

-Eh bien… moi qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère…

-Vous n'êtes pas doué pour parler, et si vous n'aviez pas un physique avantageux, je doute qu'on ait fait quoi que ce soit de vous !

-Wah ! Vous êtes vraiment en forme aujourd'hui… bon… Emma n'est pas là… donc… je vous laisse aller la chercher ailleurs…

* * *

Regina Mills serra sa cravache en apercevant une silhouette familière se dessiner derrière la barrière du paddock. Elle approcha sa monture et l'arrêta d'une simple tension sur les rênes.

-Swan ! lança-t-elle d'un ton qu'Emma aurait qualifié de dédaigneux, méprisant et glacial.

-On m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir !? Demanda-t-elle en évitant d'imaginer la mère adoptive d'Henry complétement nue sur l'étalon. Elle était vêtue d'une culotte de cheval blanche qui emprisonnait une chemise lavallière bleue. Elle déboutonna sa veste noire afin de pouvoir bouger plus facilement et planta son regard au fond des yeux verts qui la déshabillait du regard.

Emma attendait la réponse tout en se délectant de la position des cuisses de la jeune femme sur la monture.

-Par « on », vous voulez dire votre père ?

-David, oui.

-C'était ce matin que je voulais vous voir ! gronda-t-elle en enlevant ses gants blancs d'un geste qu'Emma aurait voulu voir encore et encore tant il était sexy sans même le vouloir.

-Je n'étais pas disponible, votre majesté ! souffla Emma d'une voix qui avait baissé d'un octave.

Regina se pencha dangereusement sur le côté tout en menant habilement sa cravache pour que la claquette se retrouve sous le menton de la jeune femme. D'une légère pression, elle fit lever la tête de la blonde et leur visage se trouva à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Si je ne vous connaissais pas, miss Swan, je pourrai penser que vous êtes excitée.

-Heureusement que vous me connaissez alors ! répondit la petite effrontée. Dites, vous ne voudriez pas arrêter de me surplomber et descendre un peu de votre pur sang arabe.

Le cheval soupira bruyamment et Regina lui flatta l'encolure.

-Ce n'est pas un pur sang arabe, c'est un Andalou.

La cavalière se redressa et passa sa jambe par dessus la croupe de l'animal. Elle ramena les rênes devant le museau clair et fourra ses gants dans une poche de sa veste.

-Vous allez me dire pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? questionna la blonde en la suivant de l'autre côté de la barrière.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je voulais vous voir ce matin, maintenant je n'ai plus envie… Vous pouvez disposer.

-Dispo…quoi ? Vous êtes sérieuses ? s'énerva la shérif en abordant une mine frustrée.

La Reine ne daigna pas lui répondre et ramena sa monture vers la porte qui permettait de quitter le paddock, elle donna les rênes à un homme qui semblait l'attendre depuis des lustres tellement ses joues étaient rougies par le froid. Elle flatta une dernière fois l'encolure de son cheval et se tourna vers Emma afin de poursuivre leur conversation.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez viré votre pirate, avança-t-elle dans un sourire.

-Qui vous l'a dit ?

-Miss Swan, vous devriez savoir que votre mère n'est pas la mieux placée pour garder un secret.

Emma grommela un juron entre ses dents et serra les poings.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, félicitations !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Regina tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un bâtiment de taille moyenne.

-Hey ! appela-t-elle en se dépêchant de la rejoindre. Vous vouliez me voir ce matin uniquement pour vous réjouir de ma rupture avec Hook ?!

-Je voulais _jouir_ de votre rupture, Miss Swan !

Seigneur ! Emma sentit une chaleur dans son bas ventre se réveiller furieusement.

-Regina, à quoi on joue ?! demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de la mairesse.

Elle la retira aussitôt, sentant une brûlure dans sa paume.

-Ne me touchez pas ! cracha Regina en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Elle continua de la suivre silencieusement, les larmes montant à ses yeux. Tant pis, elle pourrait toujours prétendre que c'était le froid. Regina lui lança un coup d'œil et gloussa soudainement. - Peine perdue – songea Emma.

-Vous êtes trop sentimentale, Swan ! ricana-t-elle en poussant la porte du bâtiment qu'elle venait d'atteindre.

-Et vous ? Avec votre homme des cavernes, vous en êtes où ? interrogea la blonde en se faufilant derrière elle.

-C'est « homme des bois » ! rectifia Regina en éclairant l'intérieur de la pièce. Je vous remercie, tout va bien.

-Vous mentez !

Regina fit volte-face et Emma sentit ses muscles se tendre, elle aurait juré que Regina allait lui arracher le cœur. Au moins, elle pourrait le sentir s'affoler entre ses doigts, peut-être même qu'elle pourrait le voir exploser et éclabousser sa parfaite petite tenue de cavalière.

-Miss Swan, ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez diverti l'autre soir, que je vais quitter l'homme qui me tient chaud la nuit.

-Est-ce qu'il vous fait crier lorsqu'il vous touche ? interrogea-t-elle sure d'elle.

-Vous devenez vulgaire, Swan, allez donc vous rassasier au Rabbit Hole ! C'est un établissement de votre rang, je crois.

Regina parcourut les rayonnages avec attention et elle s'arrêta devant une panière de pommes.

-Vous êtes obligée de…

Emma s'interrompit en voyant la brune attraper une pomme rouge et la tourner entre ses doigts. Le regard de Regina rencontra le visage surpris du shérif.

-Oh… celle-ci n'est pas pour vous, Em-ma.

Emma sentit un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge lorsqu'elle entendit le son de son prénom dans la bouche rouge de la mairesse; elle se sentit honteuse, on aurait dit une adolescente incapable de se maîtriser devant son petit copain. Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de la cavalière et elle passa sensuellement une langue entre ses lèvres.

-Bien, avez-vous d'autre question, Swan, ou je peux continuer mes petites affaires ?

Emma serra la mâchoire et plissa ses yeux verts, elle voulait se jeter sur elle et lui arracher ses vêtements, la prendre sauvagement contre le mur couvert de selles. Une brûlure sur sa cuisse la ramena à la réalité, Regina venait de la cravacher sèchement.

-Réveillez-vous, Swan, vous me bloquez le passage ! gronda-t-elle, un air agacé sur le visage.

Emma se décala afin de la laisser passer et huma son parfum alors qu'elle la frôlait.

-Je peux vous accompagner ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Regina la regarda étonnée et aussitôt un masque de plomb couvrit ses traits.

-Pourquoi pas, je pourrai avoir besoin de vous !

Emma sentit son cœur chavirer, pourquoi lui faisait-elle cet effet là, pourquoi avait-elle eu le droit de la posséder une fois, seulement une fois ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'embrasser comme elle le voulait ? Comment faire pour que Regina chavire à son tour ? Emma s'efforça de garder le même rythme de marche que son aînée et mit ses questions de côté. Les hanches de Regina roulaient devant elle et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, poser ses mains dessus.

Regina se dirigea vers les écuries et regarda sa montre, il était vingt-trois heures.

-Vous ne travaillez pas ? demanda-t-elle au shérif qui la reluquait sans ménagement.

-David prend mon tour !

-En voilà une bonne idée ! murmura Regina tellement bas qu'Emma crut à une hallucination auditive.

Les écuries étaient vides et les box surmontés de barreaux laissaient entrevoir des chevaux tous plus couteux les uns que les autres.

Regina s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux et Emma reconnut celui que la jeune femme montait tout à l'heure. Sa robe gris pommelé se détachant dans l'obscurité.

-C'est le vôtre ? interrogea-t-elle doucement pour n'effrayer aucun animal.

-A qui voulez-vous qu'il soit ?

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas !

-Regina ! s'impatienta la jeune femme.

La mère adoptive enferma son protéger après lui avoir servit la pomme qu'Emma aurait voulu placer entre les cuisses de la brune.

-Ce qui est intéressant lorsqu'on débourre un cheval sauvage, c'est qu'il est persuadé d'être indispensable, commença Regina en plaçant le bout de sa cravache à l'ouverture de la chemise de la blonde. Il y a cette lueur dans ses yeux qui veut vous prouver que vous êtes perdant. Si vous lui donnez ce qu'il désire tout de suite, alors il ne sera jamais à vos pieds, il ne sera jamais...

Elle déboutonna un bouton en tournant la cravache d'un quart de tour entre ses doigts fins.

-…obéissant. Tout réside à lui faire croire qu'il obtient exactement ce qu'il veut…

Elle recommença avec un autre bouton et aperçut le soutien gorge du shérif.

-… sans lui donner vraiment satisfaction. C'est comme ça qu'il vous mangera…

Elle fit sauter un autre bouton.

-…dans…

Elle recommença.

-…la…

Le dernier bouton était bloqué dans le pantalon de la blonde qui avait arrêté de respirer. Regina passa la cravache dans son jean et frotta la claquette contre le sexe d'Emma.

-…main. Acheva-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Emma plongea son regard dans le sien et crut mourir lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de la cravache contre mont de Vénus. Elle voulut s'approcher, faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça! mais aussitôt, la cravache fut retirée et Regina l'abattit vivement sur sa joue.

Emma poussa un cri en sentant la morsure du caoutchouc sur sa pommette. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol et Regina se trouva rapidement vers elle. Elle lui agrippa les cheveux et l'enfourcha, telle un étalon. Emma sentit Regina s'asseoir sur son bassin et se pencher sur elle. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, elle sentait le frottement de la chemise de soie dans son dos, et la chaleur qui se dégageait du bassin de sa belle se répandait sur ses hanches.

-Vous êtes mon petit cheval sauvage, Swan.

Emma poussa un gémissement sonore.

-Regina ! appela-t-elle pantelante.

Le poids qui reposait sur son dos disparut et ses cheveux furent relâchés, elle entendit les talons de Regina claquer sur le sol. Un grincement la fit sursauter et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui se passait derrière elle.

-Debout ! l'enchanta une voix.

Regina était dans le fond d'un box et déboutonnait elle-même son chemisier en lui lançant un regard brûlant. Elle voulut se jeter sur elle mais elle fut stoppée par le bout de cette maudite cravache.

-Regina ! grogna-t-elle.

-Taisez-vous ! ordonna l'autre en dégageant sa chemise de sa culotte de cheval. Lorsque ce fut fait elle lui fit signe d'avancer.

-Etes vous prête à me manger dans la main, Swan ? Non, je ne crois pas, vous êtes encore une sauvageonne, mais bientôt, vous plierez.

Le ton grave de la jeune femme remonta le long de la colonne d'Emma pour la faire frémir de désir, elle sentit un liquide chaud entre ses jambes et soupira d'aise.

-Je suis déjà à vos pieds, majesté ! ironisa la blonde.

Regina se jeta sur elle pour la propulser contre les barreaux du box.

-Seigneur…

-Je sens comme de l'ironie dans votre voix, Swan, et cela ne me plait pas du tout ! chantonna la voix grave de Regina alors que tout son corps était pressé contre celui de la princesse.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Emma déglutit difficilement.

-Désolée ! murmura-t-elle en sentant Regina déboutonner son jean pour passer rapidement sa main à l'intérieur de sa culotte. Les mains d'Emma s'ancrèrent dans les cheveux noirs et elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celle plus rouges de Regina.

Emma sentit deux doigts s'enfoncer en elle et elle cria, sentant des va et vient rapide la propulser frénétiquement contre la paroi derrière elle faisant trembler les portes des box attenants.

Alors qu'elle allait atteindre la délivrance, Regina se retira et se dégagea de son emprise. Elle la laissa retomber et lui asséna un coup de cravache sur les flans. Ce n'était pas fort, ça ne faisait même pas mal, mais cela excitait la blonde et la prévenait que toute tentative de rébellion serait punie.

Elle se redressa et regarda Regina qui s'était éloignée pour quitter tranquillement sa veste. Sans crier garde, elle l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua à son tour contre les barreaux du box.

-Ah…? le petit cheval se rebelle !? fit mine de s'étonner Regina en brandissant sa cravache qu'Emma lui arracha habilement.

Regina plongea son regard dans l'océan vert d'Emma et sourit en voyant toute l'excitation qu'elle avait suscité chez elle. Elle sentit une main lui presser un sein de façon brutale et quasi désespérée.

-Swan ! siffla Regina pour la ramener à l'ordre.  
Emma se radoucit et baissa la culotte de cheval pour pouvoir atteindre un peu plus facilement l'intimité de la Reine.

Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus et les grognements de Regina l'encourageaient à aller plus loin… beaucoup plus loin. Emma s'arrêta pour l'aider à quitter ses bottes et sa culotte de cheval mais lorsque Regina voulut quitter le dernier rempart à son intimité, Emma l'en empêcha en la plaquant de nouveau contre les barreaux.

-Remonte ta jambe ! ordonna-t-elle en attrapant le lobe de l'oreille de la brune avec les dents.

Regina releva une jambe sur la hanche d'Emma et riva son regard au sien lorsqu'elle sentit le manche de la cravache contre son sexe en feu. Le morceau en argent l'excita d'avantage et elle donna des petits coups de bassins pour avoir sa part de plaisir.

-Ne bouge pas ! demanda Emma en caressant violemment son clitoris.

Regina s'agrippa aux barreaux derrière elle, afin d'enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de la blonde. Elle se mit à rire lorsqu'Emma déplaça sa culotte afin de la péné elle eut un regard étonné en sentant les imperfections de la cravache en elle.

-Han…

Emma se délecta de la stupéfaction qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux et sur le visage de la mairesse. Elle faillit crier de plaisir rien qu'en se rendant compte qu'elle avait réussi à surprendre l'Evil Queen.

-Surprise ? interrogea Emma en faisant bouger la cravache tout en malmenant gentiment le clitoris de sa compagne.

-Vaillant petit cheval sauvage ! complimenta Regina en faisant onduler ses hanches tout en continuant de se tenir fermement aux barreaux derrière elle, aidant Emma à la maintenir en place.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'exploser, le visage rivé vers le ciel, profitant des baisers brûlants de son shérif.

Elle redescendit doucement et Emma délogea la cravache provoquant un soubresaut de son amante. Elles se séparèrent, doucement et Regina remit ses vêtements à l'aide de sa magie. Elle était de nouveau impeccable et épingla Emma de son regard.

-Un chemisier à 300$ plus une cravache flambant neuve… il va vous falloir une augmentation si ça continue, miss.

* * *

Review?

N'hésitez pas, c'est toujours bien de savoir ce qu'en pense les lecteurs!


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un troisième chapitre suite aux demandes diverses. Je ne sais toujours pas si je peux en créer une histoire mais pour l'instant j'aime bien écrire ces OS...

Merci à tous ceux qui commentent et m'envoient des MP! Merci aux followers! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite! A bientôt, peut-être!

Bonne lecture!

Lilly

* * *

Chapitre 3

Regina Mills sentit une main se déplacer sur son ventre et venir envelopper son sein avec tendresse. Elle poussa un grognement et tenta de se dégager mais deux lèvres vinrent se poser contre son cou. Elle sentit quelque chose s'éveiller dans son bas ventre et sa main vint rejoindre celle qui caressait avec douceur sa peau satinée.

-Regina, souffla une voix taquine derrière elle.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et gronda encore tout en s'accrochant aux draps de coton.

La main sous son T-shirt se déplaça vers son nombril et elle sentit le corps situé derrière elle se rapprocher un peu.

Elle n'y couperait pas.

Elle glissa son bras sous les draps et alla poser sa main sur les fesses musclées.

Elle entendit un gémissement contre son oreille et gloussa faiblement. Elle se tourna doucement et rencontra les yeux bleus qui semblaient la dévorer. Elle sourit et posa ses deux mains pour encadrer le beau visage qui lui faisait face. Une main avait échouée à la pliure de son genou et elle sentit une pression lui écarter lentement les jambes, elle s'allongea sur le dos et reçut le corps nu sur le sien.

Elle rendit les baisers qui lui étaient donnés tout en croisant ses bras sur le corps au-dessus d'elle.

-Robin ! souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il la pénétra tendrement.

-Hum Regina ! Il cacha son visage contre son cou et lui érafla la peau à l'aide de sa barbe. Elle se débattit en tournant la tête et mordit légèrement sa lèvre lorsqu'elle put l'attraper. Puis, elle avança son bassin en accompagnant les coups de reins qu'il lui donnait. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrir.

-Maman ! hurla la voix d'Henry à l'étage inférieur.

Robin s'arrêta immédiatement en lançant un regard déçu à la jeune femme. Néanmoins, elle appuya un peu plus dans son dos pour qu'il continu et lui embrassa le cou pour l'encourager.

-Maman ! répéta Henry.

-Regina ! s'écria la voix d'Emma.

Eh fin de partie ! Regina ne pouvait plus. Elle repoussa Robin en se tortillant pour qu'il la libère et l'embrassa chastement. Il soupira et cria sa rage dans l'oreiller pendant que Regina passait un peignoir en soie.

-Pauvre chéri, ne râle pas, je me rattraperai ! murmura-t-elle au voleur.

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

-Regina !

-Rho c'est pas vrai ! HENRY !

Elle se rua à l'extérieur de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, furieuse.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous mettez à hurler en entrant dans _ma_ maison un dimanche matin !?

-Maman ! Tout va bien ? s'écria le gamin en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Mais enfin, bien sûr que tout va bien ! grinça-t-elle.

Elle rencontra les yeux d'Emma qui avait les yeux rivés sur son cou certainement rougi par la barbe de Robin. Elle lut un peu de déception et de tristesse au fond des yeux verts mais se concentra rapidement sur Henry.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Henry ? demanda-t-elle.

-L'horloge s'est arrêté !

-Pardon ?

-L'horloge de la ville, elle s'est arrêté !

-Et c'est grave ? demanda la voix de Robin en haut des escaliers.

Il descendit en reboutonnant son pantalon et Regina laissa son regard courir sur les abdos parfaitement bien dessiné du bel homme.

-On ne sait pas, elle s'est remise à marcher quand Emma est venue à Storybrooke la première fois, mais elle est vieille, elle doit certainement être un peu rouillée ! minimisa la brune d'un vague geste de la main.

Elle sentit deux bras puissant encercler sa taille et le menton de Robin se posa sur l'épaule de la mairesse.

-On peut retourner au lit alors ? demanda-t-il en frottant encore très légèrement sa barbe sur sa peau.

Emma détourna les yeux et la brune soupira.

-Miss Swan, attendez moi dehors !

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et fut à l'extérieur en quelques enjambées.

-Toi tu vas monter dans ta chambre et faire tes devoirs ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais maman…

-Pas de « mais » qui tienne, je veux rentrer ce soir et avoir des devoirs clairs, net et sans rature !

Henry grogna et marmonna dans sa barbe en rejoignant sa chambre.

-Je suis désolée Robin ! murmura-t-elle en caressant les bras qui était resté autour de sa taille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je devais me lever pour aller en forêt de toute façon. On se voit plus tard !

Elle acquiesça et monta se préparer rapidement.

Elle grimpa dans l'habitacle de la voiture et tendit un gobelet de café fumant à la blonde qui était déjà en train de serrer le volant entre ses doigts.

-Café ? demanda la brune.

Le shérif lui lança un regard noir avant de se concentrer droit devant et démarrer la voiture pour rejoindre la route.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'horloge se fit en silence et Regina ne savait pas vraiment comment entamer la conversation, alors qu'elles se rapprochaient du centre ville, elle sentait une colère froide l'envahir. Une fois garée devant la bibliothèque, Regina se tourna vers la blonde et attrapa son bras. Emma se dégagea vivement, comme si le contact la dégoutait.

-Miss Swan, ne soyez pas puérile ! gronda la mairesse.

Mais Emma s'élançait déjà hors de la voiture pour s'éloigner de la brune. Regina soupira et la suivit rapidement.

En haut de la tour, tout paraissait normal, rien n'avait été déplacé mais les rouages ne faisaient plus leur bruit assourdissant. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot durant plusieurs minutes.

-Vous allez bouder encore longtemps ?! s'agaça Regina en saisissant l'épaule de son amante.

-Je suis qui ?! s'écria la blonde à bout de souffle.

-Pardon ?!

-Je suis qui pour vous ? Une pute ?!

Regina haussa les sourcils, choquée qu'une pareil pensée puisse traverser l'esprit de la blonde.

-Un jouet ? Oh oui c'est ça, je suis votre jouet…

-Je n'ai pas de jouet, Swan !

-Vous ne vous tapiez pas Sidney Glass à un moment ? la provoqua la blonde avec un sourire ironique.

-Ne soyez pas insultante !

Un silence inconfortable prit place, Regina s'assit sur une caisse retournée et ce fut Emma qui le rompit en cherchant le regard de la brune.

-Vous l'aimez ?

-Sidney ?

-Robin ! grogna Emma en sentant des larmes monter peu à peu.

-C'est mon _true love_! répondit la mairesse en croisant les jambes.

-Ce n'est pas la question, Regina !

-La question ne se pose pas, Swan, puisque c'est mon _true love_ , c'est ce qui doit être !

-Depuis quand l'Evil Queen se contente de _ce qui doit être_ ?! s'agaça Emma.

-Je ne suis plus l'Evil Queen…

-Je suis quoi alors, moi ?

Regina tourna la tête vers elle et alors qu'elle allait répondre, elle ne trouva rien à dire.

-Ce matin, quand nous sommes arrivés avec Henry, vous faisiez quoi ?

-C'est grotesque !

Emma se précipita vers elle et appuya ses mains de chaque côté des jambes de Regina, elle avait une lueur furieuse au fond des yeux qui l'impressionna.

-Il était entre tes cuisses pas vrai ? A te donner des coups de reins écœurants, et toi tu lui fais croire que ça te plait, tu te mens à toi-même en alliant ton bassin avec le sien, tu cherches à te sentir bien, à te sentir femme mais la vérité, c'est que ça te dégoûte ! Je l'ai vu au moment même où il t'a enlacé tout à l'heure ! Mais tu le laisses faire, entrer en toi pour te faire gémir comme une pu…

Emma porta une main vers sa joue pour apaiser la douleur que venait de causer la gifle monumentale qu'elle venait de se prendre.

-Vous êtes pathétique ! cracha Regina le regard le plus meurtrie qu'Emma ait jamais vu.

Emma prit soudain conscience que la brune tenait peut-être à elle et elle se redressa, surprise.

-Regina ! Je…

-Fermez-là, Swan ! Vous êtes une _idiote !_

-Je sais, je sais !

Emma put pousser sans ménagement contre le mur de pierres grises et Regina arracha sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons qui dévalèrent la tour de l'horloge.

-Regin-ah !

Emma glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de la mairesse et lui caressa la nuque avec ferveur. Mais elle sentit soudain des lanières de cuir lui agripper les poignets pour venir la maintenir au mur.

-Han ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant lorsqu'elle comprit que la brune était à l'initiative de son emprisonnement.

-Maintenant miss Swan, je vais tout simplement vous prendre comme vous le devriez.

-Je ne suis pas une prostituée ! glapit la blonde.

-Non, vous êtes la mienne !

Emma sourit bêtement et les derniers mots de Regina l'excitèrent.

-Regina ! appela-t-elle en se dandinant pour qu'elle aille plus loin.

La main de Regina plongea dans son pantalon et sa culotte et elle pénétra vivement sa compagne pour faire quelques va-et-vient difficiles.

-Aïe ! Stop ! Stop ! Regina ! Stop !

Emma sentit soudain le sol rencontrer ses genoux un peu trop vigoureusement et elle mit ses bras en avant pour se protéger. Elle fut légèrement relevée par les cheveux.

-Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me traiter de la sorte, vous pourriez vraiment le regretter.

-Putain mais c'est quoi votre problème !? Vous êtes malade !? J'étais pas prête !

-Pauvre petit animal fragile !

-Vous vous rendez compte que dans le monde réel, ça s'appelle un viol ?!

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous gémissez comme une putain ?!

Emma fut choquée. Le mot « putain » dans la bouche de la mairesse semblait atrocement violent.

-Je n'aime pas ça, Regina !

Le silence assourdissant combla l'espace et Emma comprit instantanément, devant le regard à moitié perdu et à moitié satisfait.

-Merde ! Regina ! Vous êtes en train de devenir l'Evil Queen !

-Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces bêtises ?!

-L'horloge, elle s'est arrêtée et depuis vous retombez dans la violence et la méchanceté.

-Non, Swan, vous êtes ridicule de vouloir absolument trouver une explication au fait que je vous repousse ! Vous êtes déçue parce que vos petites fesses ne m'attirent qu'à quelques occasions ?

Emma se jeta sur la brune et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Regina sembla surprise et voulut la repousser violemment. Au lieu de ça, elle agrippa les cheveux et la maintint contre elle.

La main d'Emma fit glisser la fermeture éclaire de sa robe et elle l'aida à dégager ses bras des manches. La bouche de la blonde créa une ligne de feu dans le cou de la mairesse, puis descendit entre ses seins qu'elle délivra de leur morceau de tissu et les prit en bouche l'un après l'autre.

Regina voulut griffer le cou du shérif, la faire saigner à tout prix mais au lieu de ça, elle lui appliqua de douce caresse, la poussant à continuer.

-Rha ! s'écria-t-elle de frustration.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je n'arrive pas à vous repousser ! Et…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, ses mots remplacés par la bouche d'Emma.

Regina sentait ses vieux démons remonter à la surface et se battre contre celle qu'elle était devenue. Regina Mills affrontait l'Evil Queen tout en subissant les assauts tendres d'Emma.

La brune hissa une jambe sur la hanche de la jeune femme et lui indiqua où la toucher. Emma obtempéra en venant cajoler son clitoris mais celle-ci fut bien surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau bloquée entre le mur et le corps de la reine. Elles se fixèrent un instant et Emma caressa la joue de la mairesse. Cette dernière secoua la tête et mordilla le menton de la blonde.

-Mon tour ! grogna la mairesse avec un sourire machiavélique.

Elle passa une jambe entre celle d'Emma et appuya contre son sexe la faisant gémir subtilement.

-Emma…

-Regina !

La sorcière retira le pantalon de la blonde et la culotte noire de la jeune femme vint en même temps. Elle découvrit le sexe parfaitement épilé de la mère de son fils et le mordilla gentiment. Elle avait une furieuse envie de lui faire mal mais elle se mit à caresser le mont de vénus, entendant le bas ventre d'Emma gronder de plaisir.

Elle donna un petit coup de langue, puis plusieurs et passa enfin sa langue entre les replis de la jeune femme lapant le liquide qui s'échappait de l'antre d'Emma qui avait soudain très chaud.

-Gi…Na !

Emma sentait la langue aller et venir entre ses plis et bientôt, elle la sentit en elle, pas très loin, mais en elle tout de même. Elle l'encouragea avec des mots tendres et sentit bientôt les doigts de la mairesse remplacer sa langue.

Tout à coup, la brune se redressa et plongea sa main dans la poitrine de son shérif.

-REGINA ! paniqua Emma en voyant une lueur violette dans les yeux habituellement bruns.

-Shht !

-Qu'est ce que…

-Je veux sentir ton cœur pendant que je te fais l'amour ! susurra la voix grave de la reine.

Emma s'appuya sur les épaules de la jeune femme et s'en aida pour enrouler ses jambes autour du corps fin qui lui faisait face.

-Continue alors ! ordonna-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe.

Regina poussa ses doigts encore plus loin et Emma sentit qu'elle allait exploser. La douleur de Regina qui compressait parfois son cœur entre ses mains et les merveilles de ses doigts entre ses cuisses s'équilibrait pour la précipiter dans un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

-REGINA ! hurla-t-elle en agrippant son poignet pour qu'elle relâche un peu de pression sur son cœur.

La brune augmenta le rythme entre ses jambes, à présent, elle entrait et sortait rapidement, sentant sa main se couvrir de cyprine.

Contre elle, le ventre d'Emma se contracta et elle sentit son cœur s'affoler en même temps que les parois de son vagin.

-AAAAh ! Regina ! appela Emma pour qu'elle l'achève de plaisir.

Elle se tendit et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de la reine qui fut secouée par un rire mi-heureux, mi-démoniaque. Emma la fit taire en plantant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Regina, retire ta main de mon cœur, s'il te plait, tu ne vois pas que tu y as déjà toute la place qu'il te faut !?

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Sohso: J'aime aussi la dernière phrase du chapitre 3, mais pour ton information, Emma va-t-elle réellement parvenir à faire revenir Regina du bon côté? Nous verrons bien...

Spooky358: Oui, Robin vs Emma et Regina vs Evil Queen... J'avoue qu'il y a du level là!

Angels-sama: Effectivement il y a une suite... tant que l'histoire plait. Après je pense qu'il n'y aura pas une cinquantaine de chapitre mais nous verrons bien. Concernant ton côté pervers... eh bien, heureusement il n'y a pas que du M donc ça va ! ^^

regina2015: Je suis contente que le côté passionnel et dépendant te plaise parce que c'est effectivement ce que je veux faire ressentir. Retour vers l'Evil... plus ou moins, je te laisse lire la suite pour mieux comprendre.

evilhayleyregal: Il est vrai que Regina prend Emma pour... un divertissement mais peut-être que ça changera... peut-être pas. Voilà la suite que tu attendais, apparemment, impatiemment!

Guest: J'aime beaucoup Robin, désolée de l'avouer ainsi mais je me rattraperai peut-être en disant que j'aime aussi énormément Emma avec Regina! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous,

Lilly.

* * *

David et Snow avaient été contactés par Emma pour une réunion de crise et naturellement, elle se tenait dans le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses parents. Emma avait aussi convoqué Hook et même s'ils avaient rompu, il était toujours débordant d'amour pour elle. Regina était assise au milieu de ce petit groupe qui débattait sur son sort sans vraiment prêter attention à elle. Elle levait les yeux au ciel et ses doigts pianotaient sur le dessus de la table à manger.

-Emma, tu ne la connais pas en méchante reine, je te jure qu'il faut l'enfermer au plus vite ! argumentait Snow en tenant Neal contre elle.

-Je t'assure que j'ai eu un bon aperçu tout à l'heure et je sais à quoi m'attendre, mais je ne peux pas l'enfermer sans raison valable ! On n'enferme pas les gens comme ça !

-Crois-moi, ça ne la dérangeait pas d'enfermer les villageois sans raison !

-Erreur ! Il y avait toujours une raison ! coupa Regina en soupirant, lasse de les entendre débattre sur son cas.

-Vraiment ?!

-Soit ils vous défendaient, soit ils vous protégeaient, soit ils m'agaçaient… il y avait toujours une raison, elles ne font peut-être pas partie des bonnes raisons mais il y avait bien une raison, à chaque fois !

Snow leva les yeux au ciel.

-Emma, je crois que pour son bien et le notre, il vaut mieux qu'elle dorme en prison ce soir !

-David, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une prison ne l'empêchera de rien !

-Alors nous voilà dans une impasse. Déclara Regina d'une voix grave et menaçante. La voix de la méchante Reine.

Snow sursauta violemment et se rapprocha instinctivement de David en serrant Neal contre elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Regina qui gloussa de façon moqueuse, ravie de la bonne blague qu'elle venait de faire.

-Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! se moqua-t-elle avant de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'agacement. Je ne ferai rien, la méchante reine n'existe plus.

-Dit celle qui a une boule de feu au creux de la main, lança David en regardant ladite pelote de flammes.

Regina se rendit compte de son geste et se leva brutalement en regardant sa main qu'elle ne semblait plus maîtriser, elle parvint enfin à faire disparaître le feu et releva la tête vers Emma qui avait un bras tendu vers elle et un autre vers sa famille, comme si elle interdisait à chacune des parties d'avancer vers l'autre.

-On va passer la nuit dans la forêt, déclara le shérif.

-Je vais appeler Robin ! indiqua Regina en se dirigeant vers son sac.

-Non ! Regina, non ! Robin ne pourra rien contre vous si jamais vous vous mettez à devenir… diabolique ! lança David.

-Et qui pourra bien me contrer ?

-Moi.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Emma. Mary-Margaret voulait la contredire mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Regina haussa un sourcil, défiant maintenant la grande blonde du regard.

-David, peux-tu accompagner Regina pour qu'elle fasse ses affaires pour cette nuit.

-Je peux le faire seule, Swan !

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Majesté.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Snow en voyant sa fille prendre sa veste.

-Voir quelqu'un qui pourra répondre aux questions que je me pose !

* * *

Emma poussa la porte de l'antiquaire et repéra Gold en train de frotter un vase derrière son comptoir.

-Mademoiselle Swan, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

-L'horloge de la ville s'est arrêtée !

-Ah, désolé, je ne peux pas vraiment vous aider sur ce point ma chère, je ne suis pas horloger.

Emma abattit sa main sur le comptoir.

-Gold, ma patience est vraiment, vraiment très mince. Je veux savoir pourquoi l'horloge s'est arrêtée ?!

-Je serai vous, je demanderai à notre chère mairesse. C'est forcément lié à elle.

-Pourquoi forcément ?

-Si vous avez besoin d'information, il va me falloir un peu plus que vos beaux yeux.

-Un rendez-vous avec Belle, proposa Emma certaine de son effet.

Le Dark one releva instantanément les yeux vers le visage d'Emma afin de savoir si elle était sérieuse.

-C'est un vrai marcher ? demanda-t-il en tendant sa main.

-Je ne m'amuserais pas à passer un marcher avec vous si je n'étais pas certaine de remplir ma part.

-Dans ce cas…

Il avança son bras un peu plus près et ils échangèrent une poignée de main ferme.

-Lorsque Regina a construit Storybrooke, elle a créé un élément qui permettrait de voir le jour où la sauveuse arriverait dans ce village pour délivrer la ville et ses pauvres habitants. Cette horloge ainsi que notre mairesse sont le cœur du village. Elles sont étroitement liées et si l'horloge s'est arrêtée, il y a forcément une raison, elle n'est pas faite de mécanisme humain mais bien de magie...

-Elles sont liées ? répéta Emma.

-Est-ce qu'il ne se passe pas quelque chose d'étrange en ce moment, pour Regina ?

Emma plissa ses yeux verts, incertaine de bien vouloir faire confiance au vieux serpent qu'était Rumple. Mais elle savait que si elle ne disait rien, elle n'avancerait pas plus.

-Oui. Elle semble… lutter contre l'Evil Queen qui veut reprendre le dessus.

Il joignit ses mains comme si on venait de lui faire un cadeau précieux et regarda vers le ciel.

-Eh bien voilà une bien mauvaise _Evil_ Queen !

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez insinuer ?! cracha Emma qui sentait que quelque chose était en train de se passer.

-La malédiction du Half-heart !

-Demi coeur?

-Il semblerait que le beau Robin des Bois ait rendu le cœur de notre reine moins noir, moins sombre, moins… méchant.

Emma se tendit à l'implication de Robin dans le processus et serra les dents pour sa prochaine question.

-Et alors ?

-Alors le cœur de Regina est divisé en deux et chaque moitié se bat pour récupérer l'autre.

-C'est à dire ? questionna Emma.

Gold s'arrêta, jubilant de détenir des informations qu'Emma ne pourrait pas avoir sans lui.

-C'est-à-dire ! insista la blonde en serrant de nouveau les dents.

-Que la fin d'une partie de Regina est proche !

-Qu…quoi ? Comment c'est possible ! s'écria Emma en sentant la panique l'envahir.

-Lorsqu'un cœur veut redevenir pur, il passe par des étapes bien précises, néanmoins, la part de noirceur de Regina est telle que ces étapes ne l'ont pas assez affaiblie. Elle est en train de lutter continuellement pour retrouver la pureté et l'Evil Queen lutte pour reprendre totalement le contrôle.

-Vous voulez dire que Regina est schizophrène ?

-En quelque sorte, sauf que ça ne se passe pas dans la tête, mais dans le cœur.

-Okay, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour que ça s'arrête ?

Rumple resta silencieux, il regarda Emma avec insistance comme si elle allait trouver la solution seule. Puis, il déglutit, baissa la tête et la releva pour planter ses yeux au fond de ceux d'Emma.

-Il faut tuer une partie d'elle.

Emma se sentit soulagée, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

-Bien, on aura qu'à tuer l'Evil Queen…

-Vous ne comprenez pas bien, ma chère. En magie il y a une grande forme d'imprévue et de… dangerosité.

-Okay, et là, c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ?

-On ne peut jamais savoir quelle partie va mourir.

-Vous voulez dire, qu'en voulant tuer l'Evil Queen, il se peut qu'on…

-Tue Regina, oui. De plus, pensez-vous sincèrement que l'Evil Queen ne se défendra pas? Je vous rappelle qu'elle n'a cessé d'être trahie tout au long de sa vie. Elle ne sait pas à quoi ressemble un ami véritable.

Gold sortit un livre aussi noir que son cœur et le tendit à Emma.

-Il y a deux ou trois petites choses qui devraient vous intéresser…

Elle le prit entre les mains et il ne le relâcha pas tout de suite.

-Méfiez-vous, ma chère, si l'Evil Queen se rend compte de ce qui provoque le bonheur de Regina, elle le réduira en cendre afin de regagner la partie pure. Vous devriez mettre Henry en sécurité.

Emma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et il relâcha le livre pour qu'elle l'emmène avec elle. Il n'oublia pas de lui rappeler le marcher qu'ils venaient de passer et elle lui fit un vague signe de la main avant de quitter la boutique.

* * *

-Gina ! souffla Emma alors que la mairesse enfonçait ses doigts en elle.

Elle était nue, coincée entre un tronc d'arbre au beau milieu de la forêt et le corps de Regina; la douceur de l'un égalait la dureté de l'autre. Le dos d'Emma rougissait au frottement que Regina lui imposait et cela fut bientôt trop désagréable pour la blonde qui grogna de douleur. Néanmoins, elle vit les yeux de la mairesse s'assombrir et elle sentit que les choses allaient déraper.

-Regina ! Non ! Reste avec…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, sentant une main ferme la jeter au sol. Pas de doute, l'Evil Queen voulait sa part de luxure.

Emma recula jusqu'à l'intérieur de la tente luxueuse et se releva une fois à l'intérieur. L'Evil Queen la suivit et une lueur brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'Emma soutint son regard. Mais cette lueur disparut aussitôt que Regina eut repris le contrôle.

-Sur le lit, Swan ! gronda la voix rocailleuse de la brune.

Emma grimpa sans se faire prier, maintenant rassurée. Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le matelas moelleux, la mairesse perchée derrière elle. Emma sentit la langue experte de son amante saluer sa colonne vertébrale, puis, lorsqu'elle fut vers sa nuque, Emma sentit deux doigts s'enfoncer profondément en elle tandis que l'autre main de Regina agrippait les cheveux de la jeune femme pour les tirailler doucement, sans jamais lui faire mal. Au bout d'un certain temps, Emma eut mal aux bras, et voulut s'écrouler sur le lit mais Regina dut le sentir car elle tira plus violemment les cheveux en arrière pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que la brune la précipitait au bord du gouffre pour ne jamais la laisser tomber dedans, se retirant complètement pour laisser son désir s'évanouir. Emma se souvint que c'était une façon de « l'éduquer » comme un cheval encore trop fougueux. Encore une fois, elle se retira et Emma grogna de mécontentement.

-Regina ! Arrête ça ! Mon cœur ne le supportera pas !

Elle entendit la mairesse glousser derrière elle.

-Les histoires de cœur, c'est ma spécialité, Emma ! Laisse moi donc juger !

Les bras d'Emma tremblèrent encore, et la douleur mêlée à la frustration faisait remonter son désir.

-Regina ! Continue ! ordonna-t-elle.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, la main de la mairesse vint s'abattre brutalement sur l'une de ses fesses. Et ses cheveux furent tirer avec une telle bestialité, qu'elle crut en perdre la moitié. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle fut à genoux sur le matelas, toujours de dos à la brune. Sa main rejoignit celle qui tenait ses cheveux.

-Doucement, supplia-t-elle à présent.

-C'est moi qui donne les ordres ! cracha l'Evil Queen en mordant le lobe d'oreille qui lui était offert.

Emma comprit où était son erreur. Elle ne devait jamais se plaindre, toujours accepter ce que la Reine lui offrait…

-Aïe !

-Tais-toi !

-Bonsoir, votre majesté ! pouffa Emma en accueillant une main sur son sein.

L'Evil Queen était violente, rude, avide et sans aucun sentiment. Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'elle se manifestait, Emma faisait tout pour ramener Regina vers elle.

La main se dirigea droit sur son clitoris et ce fut presque désagréable pour Emma de sentir son bouton de chair se faire malmener de la sorte, sans aucune douceur.

-Regina ! Appela-t-elle en plaquant une main sur les fesses nues de la brune qui était toujours derrière elle.

-Emma ! souffla enfin Regina en relâchant sa prise et en embrassant la base du cou de la jeune femme.

La blonde se laissa tomber, pantelante. Regina la fit se retourner et aida Emma à mettre une jambe de chaque côté pour pouvoir plonger sa tête entre ses cuisses et avaler le plaisir de son amante. Puis, elle releva Emma et la fit se mettre à cheval au dessus d'elle.

-Regina, j'ai mal au cuisses, je te jure que…

-Empale-toi ! ordonna Regina qui avait placé ses doigts de telle sorte qu'Emma n'avait plus qu'à faire des vas et vient.

Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre, sous le regard noir de désir de la brune qui gémit en accueillant l'antre chaude autour de ses doigts. Plus Emma faisait des vas- et vient, plus la main de la brune frottait contre son propre sexe, lui procurant à elle aussi des sensations électrisantes. Elle vit le visage d'Emma se déformer sous le plaisir et la vit basculer la tête en arrière pour hurler son nom. Enfin, elle l'accueillit entre ses bras lorsqu'elle retomba. Emma embrassa son front et soupira lentement.

Regina sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, elle comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer mais elle voulut en avoir le coeur net.

-Emma ! appela-t-elle en la forçant à se relever.

-Humf ?

-Montre moi mon cœur ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, j'ai… j'ai…

Elle repoussa prestement Emma, énervée de devoir avouer ses faiblesses.

-J'ai trop peur de le faire moi-même !

Les sourcils d'Emma se plièrent sous la peine qu'elle éprouva.

-Non, Regina je…

-Fais-le ou je demande à quelqu'un d'autre ! menaça Regina, un regard sévère.

Emma hocha la tête et eut une mine dégoutée. Elle posa l'une de ses main sur l'épaule de la brune et plongea lentement l'autre dans sa poitrine. La grimace de douleur qui se plaça sur le visage de la mairesse tordit le ventre d'Emma. Elle retira doucement l'organe de sa cachette et eut un hoquet de surprise. Rumple avait dit vrai. Elle releva les yeux vers Regina qui avait un air horrifié sur le visage.

Le cœur était effectivement de deux couleurs, un rouge sang d'un côté et un noir charbonneux de l'autre. Elle le récupéra entre ses mains et humidifia ses lèvres. Un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle pouvait clairement voir les deux parties de son cœur se battre l'une contre l'autre. Ce qu'elle ressentait en elle était donc confirmé par son cœur.

Son heure était venue…

* * *

A très vite!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous, je sais que j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre mais figurez-vous que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire... Oui, pour L'affaire du Petit Cygne, les chapitres sont écris depuis un bail mais celle-ci je les écris au fur et à mesure... alors bon... c'est pas facile!

Bref...

Angels-sama: Je ne peux rien dire sur la potentielle mort de Regina... Tout comme je ne peux rien dire pour Robin, mais je te laisse découvrir la suite... ^^

OoO-RED-OoO: J'avais moi aussi abordé cette fic comme un OS et en fait, je me suis laissée emporter! Je suis contente que cela te plaise!

evilhayleyregal: Bon sang, je galère à chaque fois à écrire ton pseudo! ;) Merci pour l'idée du half-heart, je me demande encore comment elle m'est venue! J'espère que la suite te plaira et désolée de l'avoir postée si tard...

regina2015: Merci pour le rythme époustouflant, il est clairement plus rapide que dans L'affaire du Petit Cygne..

Spooky358: Alors... Regina ne s'excuse pas parce qu'elle est Regina ;). Pour Robin je te surprendrais peut-être en te disant que j'adore ce personnage et j'aime énormément le couple Robin/Regina mais dans cette fic je voulais me baser sur Emma/Regina, mais pour la prochaine, je peux peut-être trouver l'inspiration pour un OutlawQueen! ^^

: Eh bien merci, voici la suite! Merci de me lire et merci de commenter, vraiment!

me and myself: Merciiiiiiiiiiii, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et je suis encore plus ravie que tu sois venue pour RELIRE Vivre ou Mourir, ce n'est pas un petit morceau... mdr! Voilà, je mets la suite en espérant qu'elle plaise!

Bonne lecture à tous,

Lilly.

* * *

 **Précédemment:**

 _Emma hocha la tête et eut une mine dégoutée. Elle posa l'une de ses main sur l'épaule de la brune et plongea lentement l'autre dans sa poitrine. La grimace de douleur qui se plaça sur le visage de la mairesse tordit le ventre d'Emma. Elle retira doucement l'organe de sa cachette et eut un hoquet de surprise. Rumple avait dit vrai. Elle releva les yeux vers Regina qui avait un air horrifié sur le visage._

 _Le cœur était effectivement de deux couleurs, un rouge sang d'un côté et un noir charbonneux de l'autre. Elle le récupéra entre ses mains et humidifia ses lèvres. Un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle pouvait clairement voir les deux parties de son cœur se battre l'une contre l'autre. Ce qu'elle ressentait en elle était donc confirmé par son cœur._

 _Son heure était venue…_

* * *

Emma avait replacé le cœur de Regina dans sa poitrine et la brune avait peu à peu fuit son regard. Elle attrapa son peignoir en soie et le resserra autour de sa taille.

Henry.

Le mal allait prendre le dessus sur elle et anéantir tout amour en son cœur. La malédiction du half heart détruisait toute humanité et les seules personnes qui l'aimaient, allaient en souffrir. Combien de fois sa mère l'avait-elle prévenu que l'amour était une faiblesse ? Elle posa une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qu'elle voulait pousser. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé à la mort, du moins, pas aussi proche. Même lorsqu'elle était en danger, elle ne songeait pas à sa mort définitive. A présent, elle était forcée d'imaginer la vie que les autres auraient sans elle.

Robin, Henry, Roland…

Elle s'accrocha à l'un des piliers de la tente et repoussa la toile pour pouvoir sortir.

Henry.

Elle sentit une longue douleur sur le côté gauche.

Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner ici, elle ne voulait pas le laisser dans ce monde rempli de méchants. Qui allait le protéger ? Elle releva les yeux vers les étoiles qui avaient inondées le ciel. Le manque d'air se fit ressentir et elle prit une longue inspiration en posant sa main contre sa poitrine. Son autre main tremblait et elle ne trouvait aucun endroit où s'appuyer.

Henry.

Il serait désormais seul dans ce monde, sans plus aucune protection, sans celle qui l'avait élevée depuis sa naissance.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues pâles. Elle entoura son ventre de son bras et se plia en deux. La douleur était fulgurante mais elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça.

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer sur le sol couvert de branchages, elle sentit quelqu'un agripper sa main et se coller contre son dos. Emma la recueillit entre ses bras et la brune fit basculer sa tête sur son épaule. Emma croisa ses bras sur le ventre de la mairesse et appuya sa joue contre la peau blafarde et humide.

-Regina ! souffla doucement Emma pour la calmer.

La respiration de la brune était difficile, erratique, incontrôlable, douloureuse.

Et Emma ? Qui allait s'occuper d'elle ? Qui allait lui apprendre à faire confiance ? Qui allait la guérir de tout ce que les gens lui faisait subir.

Si Regina n'avait pas eu besoin de contrôler sa respiration, elle aurait certainement ris. Elle n'avait jamais pris soin de son shérif, et jamais elle ne lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait bien. Jamais elle ne lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait un peu plus que Robin. Elle n'avait jamais su prendre soin d'Emma Swan et maintenant, tout cela était trop tard.

Un hurlement.

Sa rage se déversa dans un cri déchirant. De colère, de peine, de rage, de regret. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle força Emma à la lâcher pour s'écrouler au sol. Elle se servit de cet appui pour hurler encore plus, enfonçant ses doigts dans la terre. La tête basse, comme si elle s'inclinait devant le monde, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle fut fatiguée et que ses cordes vocales furent trop douloureuses pour pouvoir émettre un autre son de la sorte, elle voulut mourir sur place ; s'effondrer face contre terre et ne plus ouvrir les yeux.

Henry. Le Petit Prince.

Emma l'aida à se relever dans un premier temps, et voyant que toute énergie l'avait quitté, elle prit la Reine dans ses bras et la ramena dans la tente.

Regina avait l'impression d'avoir du sable dans les yeux, elle voulut pleurer mais n'en ressentit pas la force. Elle attrapa la main d'Emma et croisa son regard.

-Regina, tu devrais dormir.

-Emma, quand je vais mourir...

-Tu ne vas pas mourir ! susurra doucement la blonde en se dégageant doucement.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a pas bien de choix…

-Regina, je suis la sauveuse, je te sauverai !

Regina ne répondit mot. Elle savait qu'Emma allait être déçue de nombreuse fois, de ne pouvoir sauver les personnes qui comptaient pour elle… il allait falloir qu'elle se fasse une raison. Pourtant, elle eut envie de la croire, elle eut envie de penser qu'elle pouvait être sauvée, avoir une fin heureuse…

-Tu veux que je demande à Robin de venir ? proposa la blonde en dégageant une mèche de cheveux brun du visage de la mairesse.

Emma se détesta au moment où elle fit la proposition. Elle allait devoir passer la nuit à entendre des gémissements de plaisir. Elle les imaginait enlacés, lui au plus profond d'elle, bougeant au rythme de leur désir, et ses seins à elle, s'écrasant sur ses pectoraux, ses bras entourant son cou, les lèvres à demies-ouvertes et la tête renversée en arrière.

La jalousie lui serra le cœur mais elle secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ces images déplaisantes.

-J'ai besoin de le voir, murmura soudain Regina. Mais je risque de lui faire du mal.

Emma hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Elle avait l'air si triste. Regina s'en voulait de ne rien tenter avec son précieux shérif. Elle aurait du réagir plutôt. Dès la première fois où elle avait trompé Robin avec Emma. Ce soir-là, à la mairie, elle voulait juste du sexe, elle avait obtenu bien plus que ça.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Regina s'était endormie.

Emma soupira et prit le livre que Gold lui avait donné. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de l'ouvrir. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de tomber sur la page du half-heart. Plus elle descendait sur la page, et plus son espoir mourait. Le baiser du true love n'était d'aucun secours. La division physique du cœur entrainait la mort des deux parties, la destruction du côté sombre pouvait très bien tuer le côté pur à la place. Il fallait quelque chose de plus fort. Plus fort que le true love, plus fort que la magie noire, plus fort que tout. Emma soupira. Il n'y avait rien de plus fort que le true love, sa mère lui avait assez répété. Emma coula un regard vers le lit pour regarder la belle jeune femme dormir. Son ventre se serra douloureusement, comment allait-elle pouvoir l'aider ?

Elle s'endormit à son tour, le livre toujours serré entre ses doigts.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il faisait jour et elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir où était Regina.

-Oh ! Tiens, bonjour, marmonna-t-elle la bouche pâteuse.

Regina lui lança un regard vide. Emma se redressa et chercha le livre des yeux.

-Il est là ! lui dit la brune en lui tendant.

-Tu… tu l'as lu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Jusqu'à la dernière ligne, il semblerait que cette fois, ce soit vraiment la fin de la Méchante Reine.

-Non, on trouvera quelque chose pour te sauver ! on va découvrir une faille, il y en a tout le temps !

-Emma, mon côté sombre est en train de reprendre le dessus. Je trompe Robin avec toi, je mens à mon fils, je me mens à moi-même, je … je ne veux plus faire de bonnes choses, je suis fatiguée de voir que ça ne mène à rien… Emma, je sens que le mal est en train de gagner !

Emma sentit une pierre tomber dans son ventre. Ainsi, elle n'était que la maîtresse de Regina, elle n'était que celle qui détruisait l'harmonie de son couple.

Elle rapprocha sa main du visage de Regina pour enlever un peu de terre qui maculait encore l'une de ses tempes.

-Je devrais aller prendre une douche, murmura la voix grave de la brune alors que ses yeux fuyaient ceux de la blonde.

Emma avait une furieuse envie de lui proposer son aide mais elle décida de sortir pour prendre l'air, elle en avait grand besoin. Ses muscles endoloris la firent ralentir dans ses mouvements. Dieu que le sexe était bon avec Regina ! mais jamais de tout repos…

Le froid qui l'accueillit à l'extérieur lui ayant remis les idées en place, elle s'activa pour préparer un feu. Elle retourna à l'intérieur de la tente pour récupérer son livre mais tomba sur Regina, une serviette autour du corps qui cherchait visiblement des vêtements chauds.

-Wow ! Désolée ! s'écria Emma en se tournant pour ne pas voir la brune.

-On a été bien plus dénudées que ça, shérif ! lança Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, euh… je venais juste chercher le livre. Voilà, je l'ai, je te laisse t'habiller.

Elle ressortit avant que Regina ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et retourna près du feu. Elle lut le passage concernant le half heart et ces quelques mots attirèrent son attention :

 _Cruel sera le destin de celui qui au mal renonce, car l'ombre d'un cœur vainc toujours la pureté._

 _Compromis est l'avenir du vil meurtrier qui a tué l'innocent car bientôt son cœur divisé redeviendra noir._

 _Voué au chagrin sera l'ombre._

 _La malédiction ne peut se défaire grâce au simple baiser d'amour sincère._

Emma referma sèchement le livre, elle était persuadée que Gold lui avait donné ce livre uniquement pour lui mettre le moral au plus bas. Pourtant, elle se devait de trouver une solution, pour Henry, pour Regina… Une main pressant doucement son épaule la fit sursauter, elle releva les yeux vers la brune qui s'installa en face d'elle. Elle avait revêtu un tailleur bleu qui faisait ressortir son teint, Emma haussa les sourcils.

-Tu vas quelque part ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne va nulle part qu'on est obligé d'être négligée ! gronda la mairesse en jetant un regard torve à la tenue d'Emma, ses yeux glissèrent ensuite sur le livre qu'Emma tenait toujours entre ses mains.

-Rien de nouveau ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non…

-Je pense qu'il faudra que je règle certaine chose avant qu'on en arrive à la fin du règne de la Méchante Reine.

-Ce n'est pas terminée, souffla Emma.  
Elle ne voulait pas croire que l'histoire de Regina se terminerait comme ça, elle ne pouvait absolument pas concevoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas poursuivre leurs escapades plus longtemps…

Un silence s'installa entre elles et Emma sentait qu'elle ne pourrait garder une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

-Regina, quand… quand je t'ai demandé si tu aimais Robin, tu m'as répondu que c'était ton true love.

-Oui ?

-Ca n'est pas une réponse, tu l'aimes ou non ?

-Emma… gronda la brune en se levant pour retourner sous la tente.

-C'est une question simple, Regina.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi ! Et de toute façon…

-J'ai des sentiments pour toi ! lâcha la blonde en détournant son regard.

Regina se figea en plein milieu du chemin et fit volte-face.

-Non ! souffla-t-elle en mettant la main sur son cœur. Tu ne peux pas !

-Hein ? Pou…pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu vas devoir me tuer ! Tu ne peux pas avoir de sentiment pour moi, Emma !

-Dans ce cas, on est dans une sacrée merde ! rétorqua la blonde en allongeant ses jambes devant elle.

-Emma…

-Quoi, « Emma » ? s'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

-Je t'en prie!... implora la brune d'une petite voix.

La blonde s'était rapprochée de Regina et ses bras vinrent naturellement s'enrouler autour du corps svelte de la brune. Celle-ci ferma les yeux comme pour contenir la peine qui s'échouait en elle, comme des vagues meurtrières.

-Regina ! murmura Emma en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

La sorcière ne répondit pas, crispée au possible. Elle refusait de se laisser encore aller à une quelconque distraction charnelle avec Emma.

-Regina, je te jure que je trouverai une solution, mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse, est-ce que tu aimes Robin ?

La brune se dégagea des bras d'Emma et écrasa ses mains contre son propre visage. Elle les glissa ensuite dans ses cheveux d'ébène et resta ainsi durant quelques secondes.

-Je l'ai aimé ! lâcha-t-elle.

-Pourquoi rester avec lui si tu ne l'aimes plus ?

-Bon sang, Emma, ce n'est pas si facile !

-Quoi ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

-Figure toi que je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur !

-Alors tu continues à coucher avec lui ?

-Emma !

-Mais enfin merde ! quoi « Emma » ?!

-Que veux-tu savoir ? Si j'aime quand je suis avec lui ?

-Non, passe moi les détails merci, grinça la blonde.

Elles soupirèrent et leur discussion fut coupée par un bruit de sabot se rapprochant. Emma vit Robin surgir sur le chemin de terre et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Regina qui sembla soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Eh ben… quand on parle du loup… maugréa la blonde en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

Le voleur sauta quasiment du cheval pour se précipiter vers sa belle.

-Bonjour miladies ! Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais plus rester sans te voir.

-Robin, c'est dangereux ! répliqua doucement la mairesse partagée entre la colère et le bonheur de revoir son homme.

-Je _sais_ que tu ne me feras aucun mal…

Emma regardait l'échange, le regard noir. Elle ressentait une jalousie s'emparer d'elle, elle aurait voulu que Regina arrache le cœur du vulgaire voleur pour l'écraser violemment. Au lieu de ça, la brune se laissa enlacer par Robin et jeta un regard désolé à Emma. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'écarta du père de famille.

-Je voudrai te parler seul à seul, je… j'ai des choses à te dire…

Emma haussa les épaules et s'éloigna rapidement. Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Elle en profita pour aller chez Granny, histoire de récupérer un peu de force après cette nuit agitée.

Elle se hissa sur un tabouret pour passer commande et Ruby lui fit un signe de tête vers le fond de la salle.

-Henry !? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-M'man, euh… je venais juste prendre le petit dej'…

-David et Mary-Margaret n'étaient pas là ce matin ?

-Euh si… mais ils étaient occupés.

-Berk !

-Ouais… Bon, comment va maman ?

Emma soupira, elle avait espérer avoir un peu la paix le temps du petit déjeuner, mais Henry s'inquiétait et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Elle est fatiguée mais… ca va…

-Tu vas l'aider ?

Emma se tourna vers son fils, surprise.

-Bien sûr que je vais l'aider ! Henry, je l'aiderai toujours !

-Moi aussi je veux l'aider ! J'aimerai la voir !

-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, gamin ! Mais je veux bien un peu d'aide…

-Une nouvelle mission ? demanda soudain le petit brun en se penchant un peu plus vers sa mère.

-Pas exactement, j'ai juste besoin de tes connaissances ! Il n'y aurait pas un truc plus fort que le true love !?

Il la regarda, les yeux ronds, comme si elle avait prit un coup sur la tête.

-M'man, tu connais déjà la réponse !

Elle soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur le comptoir. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne voyait aucune solution dans l'une de ses affaires.

-Allez, gamin, même pas un tout petit truc ? Je veux dire, le baiser d'amour sincère, c'est un peu facile nan ?

-Ben… je peux me renseigner si tu veux ! Mais… enfin bon…

Si Henry lui-même ne pouvait pas l'aider, c'est que les solutions devaient être rares. Belle entra à ce moment même dans le café et fit un petit signe de la main à Emma. Cette dernière grogna ; il fallait aussi qu'elle annonce à Belle qu'elle avait un service énorme à lui demander. Son amie prit un air contrarié en apprenant la nouvelle mais devant l'air d'Emma, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

-La prochaine fois, pourrais-tu juste me demander avant de passer un marcher avec lui ?

-Je suis désolée, c'était pour aider Regina et…

-Oh ! Je vois.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

-Tu vois quoi ?

Belle pinça les lèvres et secoua ses boucles brunes.

-Non, je… rien du tout !

Henry suivait l'échange entre les deux femmes avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Belle ! S'il te plait, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La libraire lança un regard vers Henry et hésita quelques secondes. Puis elle finit par renoncer et fit un petit signe de la main pour s'éloigner, son repas emballé dans un sac en papier.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu te dire ? demanda le garçon en croquant dans un pancake.

Emma haussa les épaules, regardant Belle filer derrière la vitre.

-Va voir ! Peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose ! lui suggéra le gamin en s'animant soudain.

Emma sursauta et se dépêcha de courir après son amie. Elle la retrouva au pied de l'horloge.

-Belle ! Attends ! Tu voulais dire quoi ?

-Emma, ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout, tu fais bien comme tu veux !

Le shériff fronça les sourcils et attrapa le bras de la libraire.

-Merde, de quoi tu parles ?

Son amie prit un air désolé et soupira avant de dire :

-Emma, je me suis déjà entichée d'un monstre, je me suis même marié avec l'un d'eux, crois-moi, tu ne peux pas guérir ce genre de… noirceur.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Toi et Regina !

Emma se figea et fixa Belle droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci n'était nullement impressionnée ni même étonnée, le plus étrange étant qu'elle n'attendait pas de confirmation, elle savait.

-Non je…

-Pas à moi, Emma ! Rumple était… il était l'homme de ma vie… mais...Lorsqu'une tasse de porcelaine est fêlée, elle l'est à jamais…

Emma la dévisagea mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le sol se mit à trembler et un éclair de lumière violette s'élança du centre de la forêt jusqu'au ciel. Déséquilibrée, Emma se retrouva sur les fesses et poussa un juron en essayant de se remettre debout.

-Regina ! s'écria-t-elle en comprenant immédiatement que cette puissance ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne.

Elle s'élança vers la forêt, jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Elle entendit des sabots derrière elle et se tourna assez vite pour voir que son père lui tendait la main afin de la hisser derrière lui. Elle sentit ce moment de liberté, lorsqu'elle élança sa jambe pour la passer rapidement sur la croupe de l'animal et elle resserra ses doigts sur la veste de David qui cria à son cheval d'aller plus vite.  
Emma sentait les branches d'arbres leur fouetter tout leur corps et la vitesse fit qu'elle ne vit bientôt qu'un défilé de couleur, vert, marron, jaune, rouge, blanc…

Peu à peu, l'étalon ralentit de lui-même la cadence et Emma jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son père.

-Oh seigneur ! lâcha-t-elle alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers ce qui ressemblait à un champ de guerre.

L'animal refusa d'aller plus loin et Emma descendit sans attendre l'autorisation de son père. Elle regarda les troncs d'arbres couchés les uns sur les autres, balayés par une magie très puissante. Ils formaient un cercle immense au centre duquel une forme était recroquevillée. Il n'existait plus rien du campement, la tente et les vivres avaient disparus. Un grognement leur parvint sur la gauche et ils se précipitèrent. Robin était enseveli sous des épines de sapin et de la terre.

-Robin ! s'écria Emma en se précipitant vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Elle l'aida à se débarrasser des épines qui le recouvraient et fut étonnée lorsqu'il la repoussa vivement.

-Regina !? Où est Regina !?

Emma regarda la forme au centre du cercle et tourna de nouveau son regard vers Robin.

-Ne bouge pas, ta jambe saigne ! le prévint-elle.

-Emma, va voir, je m'occupe de lui ! intervint David en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Elle se retourna avec lenteur, et avança vers le centre, la terre sous ses pieds était brûlante et ça et là, de la fumée s'échappait de brindilles. Plus la jeune femme s'avançait, plus elle sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Les vêtements de la brune s'étaient entièrement consumés pour laisser place à une robe de sorcière, d'apparence fluide. Le haut de la robe était totalement noir, un noir tellement profond, qu'Emma songea un instant qu'il était trop irréel pour exister. Puis, la robe se dégradait à la taille pour devenir de plus en plus blanche jusqu'à une pure blancheur au niveau des pieds. Emma s'agenouilla à côté de Regina et finit par s'assoir la hissant dans ses bras.

-Regina ! appela-t-elle doucement, la voix cassée par un sanglot qui menaçait de sortir.

Les yeux bruns étaient clos et un filet de sang s'écoulait de la bouche de la jeune femme, ainsi que de son nez. Emma caressa le visage de son amante et de son bras passé sous son dos, elle la secoua un peu. Le corps renversé sur ses jambes semblait sans vie et une larme roula sur la joue du shériff pour se perdre dans son cou.

-Regina ! appela-t-elle encore.

Elle entendit David se rapprocher, soutenant le voleur, un garrot enserrant sa jambe.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il regarda la brune, horrifié et balbutia :

-Elle… quand tu es partie… enfin… Dix minutes après ton départ, elle a commencé à … perdre pied, elle est devenue vraiment agitée et… elle m'a demandé de m'éloigner aussi vite que possible et après… elle n'était plus là…

-Comment ça ? demanda David.

Mais c'était inutile, Emma avait compris. L'Evil Queen avait pris le dessus.

Elle tourna de nouveau son visage vers la mairesse et essuya le flot de sang qui continuait de couler lentement.

-Regina, s'il te plait ! Reviens ! Reviens.

Les minutes passèrent, et Regina ne bougea pas. Malgré les supplications d'Emma, malgré les caresses sur son visage, malgré le fait qu'Emma serre ses mains froides entre ses doigts, malgré le balancement qu'Emma faisait pour bercer le corps de son amante, malgré les baisers déposés sur ses cheveux…

Robin avait retrouvé son cheval un peu plus loin, légèrement blessé. Après l'avoir calmé, il revint vers Emma, aidé de David. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'Emma et pressa affectueusement son épaule.

-Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas son true love… et qu'elle ne m'aimait plus… murmura-t-il une douleur nouvelle sur le visage.

Emma tourna encore son regard vers sa belle et les larmes redoublèrent. Elle colla son front contre celui de la brune et laissa ses sanglots s'extirper de sa cage thoracique.

Ainsi, la brune avait affronté le beau Robin pour Emma. David soupira, à lui aussi son visage avait pris une tristesse non feinte et il se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer. Etait-ce la fin de l'Evil Queen ? Etait-ce la fin de Regina Mills ?

Emma serra encore le corps de la brune entre ses bras et reposa son front contre celui plus pâle de son amante. Puis, avec une délicatesse infinie, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, et de son pouce, elle essuya le mince filet de sang qui parvenait à s'échapper des lèvres fermées de la brune. Enfin, malgré la présence de Robin et de son père, elle déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Regina et se redressa lentement.

Doucement, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et laissa exploser toute sa peine. Elle serra le corps de son amante contre sa poitrine, et comme si elle tenait un enfant dans les bras, elle plaça la tête de la jeune femme dans son cou, son menton venant naturellement se poser sur le sommet du crâne de la mairesse.

Rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

OoO-RED-OoO: Mdr, ce n'est pas une fin!

Angels-sama: J'espère que la suite te plaira! Quant à Robin et Regina, elle lui a quand même dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas...

Sohso: Voilà la suite!

regina2015:Du OUAT pur et dur? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? mdr Je n'abandonne pas cette fic et je connais déjà la fin mais pas mal de travail me permet de faire avancer plus rapidement l'autre fic ^^

Ivy Lilith: Oui... coupure sadique, il est vrai! ^^ L'histoire se développe mais comme j'ai promis du lemon, je suis un peu obligé d'en mettre dans pas mal de mes chapitres :/ Merci à toi de commenter!

Elo: Tu sais que ce n'est pas bête comme idée, qu'Emma coupe son coeur en deux? J'adore cette hypothèse! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises

guest: Je fais ce que je veux :p :p :p :p

Spooky358: J'espère vous emmener jusqu'au bout avec moi.

evilhayleyregal: Je suis méchannnnnnnnte, je sais :) Tu sais, je pourrai écrire dans cette fic un OS Robin/Regina, je le fais pas parce que je veux pas que tu trouves mon adresse pour me tuer mdr.

me and myself: Je ne me moque pas, je trouve ça chou que tu ais eu les larmes aux yeux! Et d'ailleurs, c'était le but escompté. Peut-etre que Regina n'est pas ENCORE morte..

elo74: Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras!

(!) (!) (!) (!) (!) (!) (!) (!) (!)

Précédemment:

 _Robin avait retrouvé son cheval un peu plus loin, légèrement blessé. Après l'avoir calmé, il revint vers Emma, aidé de David. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'Emma et pressa affectueusement son épaule._

 _-Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas son true love… et qu'elle ne m'aimait plus… murmura-t-il une douleur nouvelle sur le visage._

 _Emma tourna encore son regard vers sa belle et les larmes redoublèrent. Elle colla son front contre celui de la brune et laissa ses sanglots s'extirper de sa cage thoracique._

 _Ainsi, la brune avait affronté le beau Robin pour Emma. David soupira, à lui aussi son visage avait pris une tristesse non feinte et il se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer. Etait-ce la fin de l'Evil Queen ? Etait-ce la fin de Regina Mills ?_

 _Emma serra encore le corps de la brune entre ses bras et reposa son front contre celui plus pâle de son amante. Puis, avec une délicatesse infinie, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, et de son pouce, elle essuya le mince filet de sang qui parvenait à s'échapper des lèvres fermées de la brune. Enfin, malgré la présence de Robin et de son père, elle déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Regina et se redressa lentement._

 _Doucement, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et laissa exploser toute sa peine. Elle serra le corps de son amante contre sa poitrine, et comme si elle tenait un enfant dans les bras, elle plaça la tête de la jeune femme dans son cou, son menton venant naturellement se poser sur le sommet du crâne de la mairesse._

 _Rien ne s'était passé._

* * *

Les jours passaient et Regina ne se réveillait toujours pas. Pour sa survie, on l'avait installée dans une tente en plein milieu de la forêt et plusieurs personnes se relayaient à son chevet. Robin, David, Mary Margaret et Henry. Celle qui ne quittait presque jamais la tente, c'était Emma. Elle tournait en rond lisant encore et encore le livre que Gold lui avait donné ; elle l'avait lu tant de fois que le livre s'ouvrait automatiquement à la bonne page. Lorsqu'elle était seule avec la brune, elle lui tenait la main et lui parlait de temps à autre. Blue était venue plusieurs fois pour essayer de prodiguer des soins complémentaires à la mairesse, mais sa magie semblait impuissante. En une semaine, Emma avait maigri, de grosses cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter le chevet de la brune car les rares fois où elle l'avait fait pour aller chercher quelques livres qui lui expliquerait l'état de la jeune femme, la santé de Regina s'était subitement dégradée et elle avait failli mourir. Emma était revenu de la bibliothèque en vitesse pour ne plus quitter la tente.

Elle passait ses nuits allongée vers la belle brune et surveillait sans cesse sa respiration, le seul fait qu'elle puisse mourir sous sa garde lui était intolérable. S'endormir pour se réveiller avec le cadavre de Regina à côté d'elle lui faisait peur.

Le septième soir, épuisée par ces nuits sans sommeil, Emma s'assoupit aux côtés de la brune, néanmoins, ses sens de shérif en alerte, elle fut réveillée ayant l'impression d'être observée. Elle leva lentement la tête pour se retrouver face à une paire d'yeux sombres qui la détaillaient avec envie.

-Regina ! Souffla la blonde en se levant précipitamment. Tu vas bien ?

Pour seule réponse, la brune lui vola un baiser ardent. Dans un gémissement, le shérif attrapa le visage de la mairesse pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

-Non, attends ! Tout vas bien ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien n'a changé, je suis mi-femme, mi-démon, et mon côté femme a terriblement besoin d'être comblé !

La brune avait glissé une main sous la veste d'Emma afin d'agripper fermement sa chemise, le contact de sa main contre sa hanche électrisa la blonde qui sentit une magie se propager en elle jusqu'entre ses jambes.

-Qu'est-ce que…?

-Sshht, un peu de magie pour pimenter la chose, déclara doucement la mairesse.

-Regina ! s'exclama Emma en s'agrippant aux bras de la Reine pour ne pas chuter.

Elle était complètement déstabilisée par ce qu'il se passait en elle et elle avait l'impression que les mains de sa compagne étaient partout.

-Non ! Il faut qu'on parle de… Robin, haleta-t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton sérieux alors qu'elle voulait juste crier à Regina de la prendre maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas envie ! Déclara froidement l'autre en fermant son poing, provoquant immédiatement une sensation tellement délicieuse chez Emma qu'elle en devint douloureuse.

-Oh ! Putain ! Jura la blonde en se retenant de justesse à l'encadrement du lit.

-On devient vulgaire miss Swan !? Gronda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

-Regina ! Arrête ça ! Supplia-t-elle en lui lançant un regard implorant.

Les lèvres de la mairesse s'étendirent en un sourire mauvais et elle se rapprocha brusquement de la blonde pour caler une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa poitrine.

-Vous allez vite comprendre que je ne reçois aucun ordre, miss Swan ! Grogna Regina en faisant disparaître veste et chemise afin de lui laisser l'accès à sa peau. Aimez-vous la magie, Emma ?

Son attention fixée sur son plaisir, la blonde hocha la tête frénétiquement, attendant que la leçon débute.

-Il existe un sort de plaisir si puissant qu'il pourrait bien vous faire mourir si vous n'êtes pas entre de bonnes mains, je viens juste de vous ensorceler et vous voilà déjà en train de déposer les armes ?

-Re…gina, souffla difficilement la jeune femme alors que la main de Regina placée dans son dos commençait à provoquer un fourmillement agréable au creux de ses reins.

Immédiatement, la brune déplaça une de ses mains pour enserrer la gorge de la mère biologique d'Henry et ses yeux se dilatèrent.

-Pour ce soir, ce sera « Votre majesté » ! intima la brune.

Les yeux mi-clos, Emma ricana bêtement et se pencha pour attraper les lèvres de la reine entre ses dents mais elle fut repousser violemment sur le lit.

Face à elle, la brune prit une démarche féline pour la rejoindre et se mettre à cheval au-dessus d'elle. La robe noire et blanche laissait deviner une poitrine généreuse qu'Emma voulut libérer mais des bandes de tissus sortirent de nulle part pour l'attacher solidement.

-Encore !? gémit Emma. Tu as peur de quoi, majesté ?

La reine se pencha sur sa victime et laissa le tissu de sa robe frotter délicatement sur la peau d'Emma, elle suçota son lobe d'oreille avant de murmurer :

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous blessiez !

La voix grave et aguicheuse de la mairesse provoqua une vague d'envie dans le corps de la blonde qui se cambra légèrement pour montrer son mécontentement de ne pas être satisfaite pleinement.

La brune se redressa et regarda sa prisonnière avec un désir brûlant au fond des yeux, elle leva ses mains devant le visage d'Emma et sans prévenir, elle apposa ses paumes sur ses hanches déclenchant une brûlure violente entre les jambes de la plus jeune.

-Régina ! hurla-t-elle avant de recevoir une gifle qui provoqua encore une onde de plaisir dans tout son être.

Regina reprit la même position qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes auparavant, sa poitrine touchant la peau de la blonde.

-Je ferai absolument ce que je veux de vous, Miss Swan, vous êtes entièrement à ma merci et je compte bien en profiter pleinement ! Mes mains vous feront le plus grand des plaisirs et après cette nuit, vous ne pourrez plus appartenir à personne d'autre, ma seule déception est que ce pirate manchot ne voit pas à quel point vous pouvez hurler de plaisir.

Emma rigola.

-Vous semblez bien sur de vous, ma reine !? provoqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de braise.

Sa provocation toucha au but et la reine plaqua ses mains sur les côtes d'Emma qui se tordit afin de calmer les battements qu'elle ressentait à son entrejambes. La vision de Regina dans cette robe presque médiévale lui donnait envie de crier son plaisir à toute la ville. Elle tenta de se relever lorsque sa belle se mis à frotter son bassin contre le sien mais les liens l'en empêchèrent. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait perdre la tête avant la fin de la séance de magie qui était en train de se dérouler.

Emma sentit les mains de Regina se poser sur le tissu de son soutien gorge afin de tirer sur les bonnets en dentelles pour libérer ses seins. L'un des doigts de la brune s'enroula autour de l'attache centrale et elle tira encore provoquant une légère douleur à Emma, le tissu coupant presque son dos sous la force que la reine mettait. Cette douleur fut oubliée lorsqu'une main vint s'échouer sur son sein gauche tandis que la bouche de Regina attrapait l'autre sein.

-Regina ! Stop ! supplia Emma en espérant secrètement que la brune poursuivrait ses attentions.

Elle avait l'impression que son centre de plaisir s'était déplacé sur ses seins et elle sut que le sortilège avait clairement augmenter la sensibilité qu'elle ressentait à cette endroit.

Elle essaya d'ignorer le bruit volontaire que faisait la reine en suçotant son téton érigé et grossit par l'envie.

-Hum… si je passais au niveau deux du sortilège, Swan ?

-Tu veux que je meurs sous tes doigts ? demanda Emma en ricanant.

-Pourquoi pas… ? murmura Regina en frôlant le sein droit de la blonde de ses doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir fortement Emma.

Cette dernière ne savait plus où elle était, ni même qui elle était, la sensation de plaisir était tellement intense qu'elle voulait plus, chaque toucher provoquait un plaisir au delà de l'orgasme et elle en voulait toujours plus. Elle bénissait le sorcier qui avait inventé ce sort et se moquait clairement de mourir à la fin de cette session.

Regina se pencha encore sur l'ancienne orpheline et attrapa son menton entre ses dents, puis elle descendit jusqu'à son nombril et se releva pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Emma. Elle posa sa main vers l'entrejambe de sa compagne et sentit une chaleur inouïe à travers son jeans, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et elle murmura doucement :

-Niveau deux !

Une lueur violette éclaira l'intérieur de sa main pour se diffuser sous le pantalon de la blonde. Celle-ci agrippa les bandes de tissus qui la maintenait en place et crut s'évanouir de plaisir.

-Putain ! Non, je peux plus… !

-Sht !Sht ! Sht ! ordonna la reine.

Lorsqu'Emma posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle, elle vit qu'elle avait changé de tenue. En effet, un corset noir serti de diamants gainait son buste et la longue robe avait disparue pour laisser place à un voile noir léger qui recouvrait juste l'intimité de la brune.

-Regina ! Tu es…

-Silence ! déclara calmement la brune en mettant la pointe de son index entre les seins d'Emma.

La poitrine de celle-ci se souleva tellement fort qu'elle crut que sa cage thoracique allait s'ouvrir en deux. Une couche de sueur avait recouvert son corps rien qu'avec ce toucher et elle haletait douloureusement.

-Combien de niveau y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-Six.

Le gémissement d'appréhension qui s'échappa de ses lèvres vint mourir sur celle de Regina qui précipita sa langue dans la bouche du shérif qui sentit au même moment une libération au niveau de sa poitrine. Regina venait de supprimer son soutien gorge d'un mouvement rapide de la main. Elle put ainsi, sans aucune entrave, faire courir ses mains des épaules de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa taille en n'oubliant pas de frotter l'endroit sensible de ses seins. Emma fut secouée par des tremblements violents qui la précipitèrent dans une folie telle, qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, ni ce qu'elle disait. Elle n'en était qu'au niveau deux et déjà elle avait l'impression que la mort l'attendait les bras ouvert car le plaisir la précipitait vers les limites de la folie et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Durant le niveau trois, Regina retira le jean de la jeune femme afin de faire courir ses mains sur les jambes musclées de la jeune shérif.

Puis, Regina se remit à cheval sur la blonde et n'hésita pas à presser son sexe dissimulé par le voile sur celui d'Emma encore emprisonné dans son string noir. La morsure que la brune infligea à l'un de ses seins fit courir un peu plus d'adrénaline dans ses veines et elle eut envie de gifler la brune pour ce qu'elle était en train de lui infliger. Elle fut surprise de sentir la main de la mairesse enserrer son cou.

-Hum… miss Swan, vous connaissez l'étouffement érotique ? gémit volontairement la Reine.

 _Non, mais je veux bien que vous m'appreniez,_ songea une petite voix au fond de la tête d'Emma.

-Regina, non ! souffla-t-elle, appréhendant déjà le plaisir que cela allait lui procurer.

Sentant la peur dans sa voix, la reine se pencha pour venir mordre la lèvre inférieur de la blonde.

-Ne pas avoir peur, si vous avez peur, cela vous tuera !

Se sentant en position de faiblesse, Emma fit un gros effort pour ne plus avoir peur alors que la main de Regina serrait un peu plus fort sa gorge et qu'elle s'amusait à frotter son bassin sur celui de la plus jeune.

Emma se débattit pour que ses liens se détache et pour attraper la mairesse afin de lui donner une correction charnelle dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie mais déjà, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Etrangement, la peur disparut à ce moment là et elle sentit enfin le plaisir détaler dans ses veines.

Le niveau quatre eut pour effet de précipiter Emma au bord d'un orgasme constamment sans jamais lui donner satisfaction. Elle gémissait sans cesse et s'en voulait d'être prisonnière de ce sort. Elle se trouvait pathétique et sombrait entre une déprime profonde et un plaisir presque satisfait, tanguant toujours entre l'un et l'autre. Sa seule sécurité était Regina qui pour la sortir de la déprime pressait affectueusement son sexe d'une main experte et pour lui interdire le bonheur parfait lui donnait une tape sur la cuisse provoquant une douleur désagréable. Emma dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était qu'un pantin dans les mains de la reine capricieuse mais pour autant, elle ne détestait pas ça. Sa vie était maintenue par les gestes de la brune et elle sut qu'elle arriverait au niveau six sans encombre mais qu'à ce niveau, la reine pourrait décider de la faire mourir ou la faire jouir.

Emma ne cessait de se contorsionner pour se satisfaire et se défaire de l'emprise charnelle de Regina mais la brune semblait être une experte avec ce sortilège. Le passage au niveau cinq se fit lorsque Regina laissa Emma accéder à la déprime et au plaisir en même temps si bien que la blonde poussa un hurlement de plaisir en sentant un liquide se répandre entre ses cuisses et une fois l'orgasme passé, elle se mit à pleurer comme une enfant à qui on aurait volé sa poupée.

Une poupée de chiffon, voilà ce qu'elle était entre les bras de Regina Mills. Après cet énième orgasme, Regina la prit contre elle pour calmer ses pleurs et continuer sa douce torture. Elle fit descendre le dernier rempart et jeta le string d'Emma qui ne pourrait plus jamais lui servir. Emma arrêta de pleurer et plongea son regard dans celui de Regina. Ce simple regard la fit se contracter et elle sentit un autre orgasme venir.

-Putain c'est quoi ce sort ?! jura-t-elle en cherchant quelque chose à mordre pour étouffer le cri qu'elle allait pousser. Maintenant tu… me fais jou… jouir rien qu'en me re…gardant ?

Le rire de Regina remonta jusque dans les côtes d'Emma et elle se sentit partir encore mais les ongles de la mairesse se plantèrent dans ses cuisses mêlant ainsi son plaisir à la douleur.

Jamais Emma n'avait été sado-masochiste, mais elle devait s'avouer que cette séance lui donnait envie de le devenir. La brûlure du tissu qui entourait ses poignets, mélangée à toutes les choses que lui faisait Regina lui faisait se poser des questions.

Le niveau six arriva après plusieurs orgasmes fulgurants. Emma ne ressentit plus aucune brûlure au toucher, plus aucun orgasme en regardant simplement les prunelles de sa belle, plus de déprime mêlée au plaisir. Tout semblait normal à présent et Emma comprit que c'était à ce moment que tout devenait fatidique.

La bouche de la mairesse se colla contre son sexe déjà excité de la blonde et celle-ci manqua de la désarçonner d'un coup de bassin.

Pour cette dernière phase, Regina ne pouvait plus rien pour Emma. Les jeux s'étaient fait dans les cinq précédents niveaux.

Elle plongea deux doigts dans l'antre de la blonde qui se mit à gémir fortement. Sur son visage, l'épuisement était voyant et elle ressemblait à un pantin fatigué qui aurait connu trop de plaisir d'un seul coup.

Les va-et-vient que lui imposait la brune semblaient lui convenir et le jeu de la langue de la mairesse sur son clitoris finissait de l'achever. La douleur à ses poignets lui était à présent indifférente et elle ne se concentrait que sur la chaleur de la bouche de Regina. Puis, la brune changea de position et vint coller son sexe à celui d'Emma qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir. La vision de la brune décoiffée, de ses mèches virevoltant autour de son visage, de ses seins ballotant dans son corset serré et de ses joues devenant rouge eut raison d'Emma.

Pour son dernier orgasme, sa colonne vertébrale se tordit en un angle dangereux et le cri qu'elle poussa manqua lui déchirer les cordes vocales, ses cuisses serrèrent le visage de la brune qui gémit en même temps qu'elle, et ses ongles semblaient définitivement plantés dans ses paumes de main.

Elle retomba sur le lit et tout redevint noir autour d'elle. Elle comprit à ce moment seulement que rien ne serait plus jamais normal et que pour accéder à une délivrance telle, il fallait forcément qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec la souffrance.

Dans la tente, tout était sombre et froid, la nuit venait de finir et les premiers rayons de soleil transperçaient la toile. Quelqu'un secoua violemment l'épaule d'Emma qui se réveilla brusquement à l'endroit où elle s'était endormie quelques heures plus tôt, veillant sur le sommeil de sa belle.

Elle fut surprise de se retrouver face au visage de sa mère.

-Emma !

-Qu…quoi ?

-Où est Regina ?! s'écria Mary-Margaret en lui montrant le lit vide et froid de la mairesse.

Emma fronça les sourcils et comprit qu'elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve étrange. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle secoua la tête.

-Je… je ne sais pas !

Sa mère se précipita à l'extérieur pour faire un tour de la tente pendant qu'Emma tentait de contrôler les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés d'elle. Où pouvait bien être Regina ?

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais elle savait qu'elle n'en était qu'au premier niveau d'inquiétude...

Emma rejoignit sa mère à l'extérieur, ne voyant pas que sur ses poignets, deux traces sombres avaient pris place. Le mal était en train de s'insinuer en elle sans qu'elle en soit consciente...

* * *

Bises


	7. Chapter 7

Je prendrai le temps de répondre aux reviews dans quelques jours, mais là, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire pour ce chapitre que je poste en vitesse avant d'aller travailler!

* * *

 _Précédemment_

 _Dans la tente, tout était sombre et froid, la nuit venait de finir et les premiers rayons de soleil transperçaient la toile. Quelqu'un secoua violemment l'épaule d'Emma qui se réveilla brusquement à l'endroit où elle s'était endormie quelques heures plus tôt, veillant sur le sommeil de sa belle._

 _Elle fut surprise de se retrouver face au visage de sa mère._

 _-Emma !_

 _-Qu…quoi ?_

 _-Où est Regina ?! s'écria Mary-Margaret en lui montrant le lit vide et froid de la mairesse._

 _Emma fronça les sourcils et comprit qu'elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve étrange. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle secoua la tête._

 _-Je… je ne sais pas !_

 _Sa mère se précipita à l'extérieur pour faire un tour de la tente pendant qu'Emma tentait de contrôler les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés d'elle. Où pouvait bien être Regina ?_

 _Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais elle savait qu'elle n'en était qu'au premier niveau d'inquiétude..._

 _Emma rejoignit sa mère à l'extérieur, ne voyant pas que sur ses poignets, deux traces sombres avaient pris place. Le mal était en train de s'insinuer en elle sans qu'elle en soit consciente..._

* * *

Les recherches avaient été vaines et Mary-Margaret avait imploré Emma de revenir à l'appartement afin de se reposer. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi et ses cheveux sales commençaient à la démanger sacrément. Elle concéda à aller prendre une douche mais ne put rester en place malgré la fatigue qui lui coupait les jambes. L'inquiétude était bien plus grande.

Elles avaient cherché partout, aidées de David, des nains, Ruby, même Belle s'y était mise. Mais rien. Ni dans son mausolée, ni dans son manoir, ni dans la forêt, ni dans la bibliothèque, la méchante reine n'était nulle part.

Emma avait un très mauvais pressentiment, elle percevait la colère de la reine et pouvait presque sentir la magie crépiter autour d'elle. Mais le pire qu'elle pouvait ressentir était l'inquiétude qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Car si la méchante reine n'était encore pas apparue, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, elle préparait un mauvais coup et la ville toute entière en subirait les conséquences.

Et puis, il y avait Henry. Lui, était encore sous le choc, il avait été surpris plusieurs fois à la recherche de sa mère adoptive et malgré les ordres de David, Mary ou Emma, il se bornait à sortir en cachette pour la retrouver.

-Tu crois qu'elle se souvient de moi ? demanda soudain la voix du garçon alors qu'Emma scrutait la rue principale de Storybrooke par la fenêtre du petit appartement dans lequel elle vivait encore avec Snow et David.

Elle porta un regard indécis sur lui.

-Je ne pense pas que la méchante reine ait un quelconque souvenir de toi, Henry. Tout simplement parce que Regina ne l'aurait jamais laissé prendre le dessus lorsqu'elle était avec toi…

-Et… est-ce qu'elle est encore quelque part… ma mère je veux dire ?

-Je ne sais pas Henry…

Elle ne put poursuivre sa phrase car une explosion fit trembler les murs et les fenêtres. La première pensée de la blonde fut de mettre son fils à l'abri, mais la vivacité du jeune homme fut plus efficace puisqu'il s'échappa avant qu'elle ait bougé.

Elle le suivit tout en le suppliant de revenir. Il fut dehors avant elle et bondit vers l'endroit qui était en train d'être détruit par la méchante reine.

Henry se stoppa à quelques mètres, non loin de Mary-Margaret qui regardait la scène avec effroi.

-Regina… souffla Emma en scrutant la femme qui était occupée à faire flamber la voiture de Gold.

-Où est celle que vous appelez Swan ?! hurla-t-elle en lançant une boule de feu sur le Rabbit Hole faisant fuir les occupants de toutes parts.

Emma passa un bras autour de son garçon pour le mettre derrière elle. Connaissant l'impulsivité de son petit fils, Mary le retint fermement contre elle.

-OU EST SWAN !? hurla la Reine le visage déformé par la rage.

-Emma, n'y va pas ! supplia Snow en essayant de la retenir de son bras encore libre.

Mais sans réfléchir, la Sauveuse se mit à courir en direction de la brune malgré les supplications de Mary-Margaret. Regina était là, elle l'avait retrouvé, même si pour le moment, sa noirceur avait prit le dessus, elle l'avait trouvé, et elle demandait après elle.

-Hey ! appela Emma lorsqu'elle se trouva à une distance raisonnable de la Reine. Si vous arrêtiez de terroriser tout le monde, ils pourraient peut-être vous répondre.

La reine se tourna vers elle avec un regard meurtrier. Un corset noir lui enserrait la taille pour la dessiner plus précisément que les tailleurs que portait la mairesse et la couleur sombre faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau.

-Emma Swan ! gronda la voix grave de l'Evil Queen.

Elle avait dans le regard une pointe de curiosité comme si elle était venu voir un animal particulièrement repoussant tout en étant fascinant. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se tourna totalement vers celle pour qui elle était venue.

-Ouais, vous me cherchiez ? demanda Emma en se tenant prête à réagir à la moindre attaque magique.

Elle était consciente que la foule amassée derrière elle était en grand danger et elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour les protéger tous.

-La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous gémissiez comme une prostituée… c'est donc ce genre de femme que Regina a décidé de côtoyer… Je suis déçue.

-Vous avez l'art du compliment ! railla Emma en prenant une mine sombre.

-N'est-ce pas !

-Bon… vous me cherchiez, je suis là… que vouliez vous ?

-Vous prévenir, murmura la reine d'une voix grave. La malédiction du half-heart a été totalement réussie, Regina est partie !

-Partie ?! répéta Emma hébétée.

-Morte, si vous préférez…

Dans la masse humaine, des soupirs choqué, des regards terrifiés et surtout, un sanglot qu'Emma aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Celui d'Henry.

-Je ne vous crois pas ! rugit-elle. Elle est là, quelque part à l'intérieur…

-Consumée, répondit la brune en un rictus de dégoût. Entièrement, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de bonté qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle s'est laissée faire comme un petit chat appâté par du lait ! Savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce qu'un être qui aime est un être rempli de faiblesse !

Emma ne répondit rien, partagée par la peur de ne plus jamais revoir Regina à la surface et la rage qu'elle voulait voir surgir pour étrangler la méchante reine. Cette dernière avança d'un pas et débuta un discours pouvant être entendu de tous.

-J'ai juste eu à lui promettre de ne pas toucher un seul cheveux de son fils, son précieux petit prince! Où est-il?

Henry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Snow et avança d'un pas pour se détâcher de la foule.

-Voici donc le bâtard qu'elle voulait préserver? Soit. Tu seras pour moi un inconnu et je ne te ferai rien tant que tu garderas ta place de bâtard.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la foule et se mit à faire des pas gracieux pour s'approcher d'eux.

-Je suis venu vous prévenir que la guerre ne faisait que commencer, je compte bien continuer ce que Regina avait abandonné, Snow White ne m'échappera pas cette fois-ci ! Je tuerai tous ceux qui voudront la protéger ! Vous pouvez fuir, courir, vous cacher, rampez dans les terres profondes, croyez-moi je vous débusquerai un à un et je vous fais la promesse de vous faire lentement souffrir !

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle fit un pas, puis un autre vers la foule.

-Pour l'instant, je vais vous laisser rentrer chez vous, pleurer votre mairesse, et penser à vos proches qui bientôt subiront le même sort. Vous aurez beau vous rapprocher les uns des autres, je trouverai toujours un moyen de vous éloigner ! susurra-t-elle en faisant volte-face pour se retrouver de nouveau face à Emma qu'elle avait contourné tout en parlant et qui se retrouvait isolée du reste du groupe.

La blonde leva les mains, prête à répliquer mais la brune d'un petit mouvement de poignet la plaqua contre un poteau électrique.

-Voilà ce qui vous tuera Emma Swan ! Votre difficulté à m'atteindre ! Votre difficulté à répliquer contre une femme que vous avez tellement chéri ! Trop tard, miss Swan, les affres de l'amour vous ont empoisonné l'esprit et les sens ! Je serai gagnante car quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne parviendrez pas à me faire souffrir ! Voulez-vous savoir ce qu'a dit la douce Regina avant de succomber à mes pouvoirs ?

Emma suffoquait contre le poteau mais les larmes de colères qui remplissaient ses yeux suffisaient à lui insuffler assez de souffle pour répondre.

-Allez au diable !

Les lèvres de la reine s'étirèrent en un sourire machiavélique et elle attrapa le menton de la jeune femme.

-Nous nous y retrouverons, Swan !

Tout à coup, la magie cessa d'être oppressante, Emma s'effondra au sol en toussant et la foule relâcha un soupire de soulagement. Seule la fumée violette permettait de constater le départ de la méchante reine.

David fut près de sa fille en un rien de temps et il l'aida à se relever.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en la scrutant.

* * *

Les jours passaient et la méchante reine reconstituait son ancienne armée avec une facilité déconcertante. Peu à peu, les habitants devenaient nerveux et agressifs. L'espoir s'amenuisait de jour en jour et même Emma ne savait plus quoi faire à part choisir de détruire l'Evil Queen.

La sauveuse n'était pas le genre à pleurer en étant prostrée sur son lit, pourtant, ce soir-là, elle en avait cruellement envie.

La Reine avait prévu un combat contre l'armée de Snow White. Combat qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Tous avaient aussitôt préparé leurs stratégies et revu leurs anciennes techniques de combat tout en sachant qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à vaincre une armée qui compterait la Méchante Reine dans ses rangs. Les chevaux étaient préparés, on rafistolait les armures, on aiguisait la lame de son épée...

Une boule enserrant sa gorge, la Sauveuse préparait elle aussi son armure en disposant sur son lit les différents éléments qui la constituait. Son épée encore protégée par son fourreau s'enfonçait dans son matelas.

-Emma ?! s'étonna Mary-Margaret qui venait de s'arrêter devant sa chambre. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je me prépare.

Elle détailla sa fille durant quelques secondes ; songeant à ce courage sans borne qui l'avait mené là.

-Tu te prépares à quoi ?

La blonde ferma ses paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de dévaler ses joues.

-A combattre. Dit-elle enfin en attrapant son épée pour en vérifier l'état.

-Emma, murmura Mary-Margaret la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion qu'elle retenait. Tu n'iras pas au combat, affirma-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur celle de sa fille, l'empêchant ainsi de dégainer l'arme.

-Bien sûr que si, je…

Snow secoua la tête et prit finalement l'épée entre ses mains.

-On ne te demandera jamais de combattre ton true love, ma chérie !

Emma releva la tête vers sa mère, son visage surpris et bouleversé tordu par une douleur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer.

-Comment tu...

-J'ai vu vos sentiments naître l'une pour l'autre et... j'ai eu à combattre un homme qui avait le même physique que ton père, je ne souhaite ça à personne, je ne veux pas que ma fille ait à faire ça!

-Toutes les solutions ont été évoquées, la seule chose à faire… c'est la détruire… Regina n'est plus là, j'ignore comment mais elle… elle est partie…

-Emma, je suis tellement désolée… souffla Snow en la prenant entre ses bras.

La fatigue et la tristesse eurent raison de la sauveuse qui s'endormit dans un sommeil agité durant plusieurs heures.

Mais aux alentours de deux heures du matin, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Sa mère avait quitté sa chambre éteignant la lumière par la même occasion. La gorge sèche, elle descendit afin d'aller chercher un peu d'eau. David et Mary n'était pas encore couché comme en témoignaient les voix qui montaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-On ne peut pas lui dire ça ! Regina est sans doute déjà morte !

-David, c'est à Emma de prendre la décision !

La blonde se figea dans les escaliers.

-Je crois que ça lui ferait plus de mal si on lui donnait le choix de combattre l'Evil Queen en lui disant qu'une part de Regina est encore à l'intérieur d'elle.

-Est-ce que ça ne lui ferait pas plus de mal si elle découvrait qu'on avait finalement détruit la méchante reine en ignorant si Regina était encore là ou non ?

-Justement ! On l'ignore ! Si ça se trouve, Regina n'est vraiment plus là…

Un soupir lui parvint encore.

-La bataille est dans quelques heures, il va falloir que nous prenions une décision !

Emma acheva de descendre les escaliers et sans adresser un seul mot à ses parents, elle prit sa veste en cuir rouge pour sortir.

-Emma ! Appela Snow en essayant de la retenir.

-Tu crois qu'elle nous a entendu ? demanda Charmant en se rapprochant de sa femme.

* * *

Emma n'avait pas peur en marchant dans les rues de Storybrooke alors que la méchante reine pouvait apparaître n'importe quand.

Elle marcha longuement, sans se préoccuper du lieu où elle se rendait. Elle attérit finalement sur un banc, non loin de l'horloge qui se dressait fièrement devant elle. Elle ferma brièvement les paupières et soupira. Dans quelques heures, la totalité de la ville serait peut-être détruite, la méchante reine aurait repris son royaume en main et beaucoup de têtes tomberaient.

Elle leva la sienne afin de regarder le clocher qui avait cessé de fonctionner. Elle avait l'impression que la solution se trouvait devant elle mais qu'elle était bien trop épuisée pour la voir. Regina lui manquait, son corps, ses mains, ses mots, sa douceur, sa fourberie lui manquait.

Sa vie s'était-elle réellement arrêtée comme ça ? Sans qu'Emma ne ressente quoi que ce soit ?

Elle laissa les minutes s'écouler, le petit matin pointa finalement ses premières lueurs et elle entendit les habitants se mettre en marche au loin. Elle soupira, agacée de ne pouvoir se référer à l'horloge pour avoir l'heure, elle dut regarder sa montre.

Tout à coup, tous ses muscles se tendirent. La solution était là. A quelques mètres devant elle. Dans une incroyable clarté, tout se mit en place dans sa tête.

« _Si l'horloge s'est arrêtée, il y a forcément une raison, elle n'est pas faite de mécanisme humain mais bien de magie..._ »

Les mots de Gold lui revenaient en mé était toujours là. Pour redémarrer l'horloge, il aurait fallu qu'une partie d'elle même soit morte. Mais à bien regarder, l'horloge n'avait toujours pas bougé. Au loin, un clairon retentit et Emma sentit une pierre chuter dans sa poitrine. La bataille commençait.

* * *

Emma courrait vers la forêt pour rejoindre le combat, mais elle fut arrêter par la voix de son fils qui la suivait de près.

-Tu ne peux pas partir! lança-t-il.

-Henry, je t'en prie, je n'ai pas le temps de...

-Non, si tu y vas, elle te tueras et je ne supporterait pas de perdre mon autre mère!

Emma s'arrêta net et se tourna vers son enfant qui n'était finalement pas si grand.

-Gamin, je _dois_ y aller si je veux avoir une chance de sauver tout le monde.

-M'an, si tu restais à l'écart pour une fois, cela ne dérangerait personne!

-Moi ça me dérangerait Henry! J'ai promis à ta mère de tout faire pour te mettre hors de danger! Je ne peux pas abandonner à la première difficulté.

-Tu n'abandonnes pas! Tu restes saine et sauve!

La blonde se rapprocha de son fils pour l'étreindre fortement.

-Henry, quel héroïne serai-je si je n'essayais pas de sauver les plus démunis?

Elle prit le visage de son garçon entre ses mains et embrassa son front.

-Jure moi d'être un héros quoi qu'il arrive! supplia-t-elle en sentant les larmes affluées à ses yeux.

-J'ai promis à grand-mère de ne pas te laisser aller combattre... sanglota-t-il.

-Je sais, murura-t-elle en s'éloignant pour reprendre son chemin.

* * *

Les regards inquiets circulaient entre les habitants prêts à se battre pour sauver leur ville. La bataille n'avait encore pas commencé mais la reine se tenait sur son cheval noir au sommet d'une colline. Le vent balayait sa chevelure sombre et sa robe qui coulait sur le côté de l'étalon semblait être moulée à son corps.

Le regard de la Méchante Reine se promena sur l'ensemble de la foule qui ne bougeait pas encore. Elle repéra immédiatement Snow qui se tenait aux côtés de son mari et avait cet air déterminé. Nulle trace de la précieuse sauveuse. La brune soupira avant de rassembler les rênes de son destrier pour le faire avancer de quelques pas.

Son armée la suivit en brandissant armes et poings, criant le nom de leur souveraine en signe de loyauté. Un sourire confortable étendit les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle sentit en son fort intérieur la jouissance de retrouver ce pouvoir qu'elle semblait avoir perdu.

Snow se tourna vers David et d'un seul regard, ils comprirent que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. La rumeur grondant au dessus d'eux n'avait rien d'une vaine menace. Ils étaient confrontés à la forme la plus noire de l'Evil Queen.

-On doit l'anéantir, Snow, murmura David en se penchant vers elle pour lui attraper la main. Regina a disparu ! Elle n'est plus là !

Snow fut soudain gênée de ne pas être de l'avis de son mari. Elle serra brièvement sa main en retour et concentra son regard sur son ex belle-mère.

-Battez-vous pour notre ville, pour notre liberté ! rugit-elle pour se faire entendre par tous. Combattez en héros car les héros sont toujours vainqueurs ! Croyez-moi, la méchante reine va regrettée d'être venue nous chercher jusque dans ce monde ! Aux armes !

Le bruits des épées qu'on retire des fourreaux remplit les rangs et quelques cris de guerre passèrent les premiers rangs. Blanche tira elle aussi son épée et la pointa devant elle.

-A l'attaque ! hurla-t-elle en élançant son étalon.

Sur la colline, la reine éclata de rire avant de lancer ses soldats dans la mêlé d'un simple mouvement du poignet.

* * *

Emma entendit les cors retentirent en même temps que des cris, elle était encore loin de la bataille mais elle n'avait qu'une seule peur, c'était belle et bien d'arriver trop tard. L'idée de combattre l'effrayait bien moins que celle de perdre définitivement tout lien avec Regina.

* * *

Les guerriers de la reine n'avaient rien perdu de leur superbe, ils se battaient avec hargne et il y avait dans leurs gestes, une beauté jamais égalée. Pourtant, chacun d'eux se battait pour désarmer, ou pour blesser, mais jamais pour tuer. Si bien que la méchante reine se vit obligée d'entrer elle-même en combat.

Snow, après une brève hésitation, lança son cheval à l'endroit où se trouvait l'Evil Queen. Mais soudain, l'équidé refusa d'avancer et freina des quatre fers. Elle eut beau l'encourager, rien n'y fit. Mais l'arrêt soudain de son étalon n'avait rien de naturel, elle leva les yeux afin de rencontrer le regard de la méchante reine mais elle se rendit compte que celle-ci regardait autre chose. Une forme qui s'élançait droit vers elle. Une terreur la saisit lorsqu'elle reconnut sa fille à plusieurs mètres d'elle, qui était en train de se précipiter vers la reine. La magie qui retenait son cheval n'était pas du tout celle de son ex belle-mère mais bien celle de la sauveuse qui l'avait stoppée afin de parvenir à la reine avant quiconque.

-Emma ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant au sol où elle se retrouva bloquée par des racines qui venaient l'entourées délicatement. La magie d'Emma l'entravait à nouveau.

Sur la colline, une sphère d'or grandissait peu à peu autour de la reine qui voyait l'armée de Snow White perdre peu à peu le terrain qu'elle avait réussi à grignoter. Avec des gestes calculés, elle tuait des soldats qui tentaient une percée.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'Emma surgit de la forêt, elle ne fit rien pour arrêter sa progression car le plus grand mal qu'elle pouvait faire à Snow White était de désintégrer sa fille sous ses yeux.

La bulle dorée qui la protégeait de toute attaque foudroyait quiconque osant y pénétrer. Quelques fées avaient essayée de la repousser grâce à leur magie, mais la méchante reine n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire pour que celles-ci soient réduites en poussière. Aussi, lorsqu'elle vit Emma gravir la colline, elle fut heureuse de constaté qu'un ennemi à sa taille pourrait la sortir de l'ennuie.

-Emma Swan… souffla-t-elle dans un murmure qui s'étendit dans toute la vallée. Les combats s'arrêtèrent et tous rivèrent leurs yeux sur le cheval d'Emma qui franchissait obstacle et magie avec facilité.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins à plusieurs mètres de la sphère magique pour laisser descendre sa cavalière.

-Je suis là, prête à me battre, prête à tout faire pour vous atteindre, Regina ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le vent qui tourbillonnait autour de la reine.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Les yeux sombres brillaient d'une lueur moqueuse.

Emma s'avança pour pénétrer la sphère mortelle et alors que des cris lui sommèrent d'arrêter, elle passa la barrière en se jetant en avant. Une douleur vive dans tous ses membres l'accueillit, la plaquant au sol. Au prix d'un gros effort, elle parvint à se relever et riva son regard sur la silhouette baignée d'or. Le ricanement qui lui parvint aux oreilles remua sa rage et sa colère décuplant ainsi ses forces.

La méchante reine, lui envoyait des ondes de choc qui la déséquilibrait.

-La petite Swan est plus forte que ce qu'elle laisse croire ! se moqua la reine en envoyant une nouvelle onde de choc qu'Emma contra à l'aide de sa magie qui s'affaiblissait à vu d'œil.

Elle parvint à faire quelques mètres avant de s'écraser contre le sol. Il était difficile de progresser vers la brune à cause du tourbillon de vent qui venait la faucher violemment en même temps que la magie qui faisait trembler le sol et crépiter l'air. Sans parler de cette onde dorée qui brûlait sa peau comme s'il s'agissait d'un voile fragile. Elle se releva cependant en sentant un nouvel espoir l'animer. Celui de faire sortir Regina Mills de sa cachette.

Plus elle se rapprochait de la reine, plus celle-ci était hilare de la voir perdre peu à peu son énergie et sa foi. Leurs cheveux étaient secoués par le vent puissant, leurs vêtements s'arrachaient presque à cause de la violence de leur magie qui s'affrontait et le globe doré frémissait devant leur vigueur.

A bout de force, Emma s'effondra au sol pour s'y agripper, elle enfonça ses doigts dans la terre et le bout de ses pieds lui assura une prise pour continuer de monter rejoindre la méchante reine. Celle-ci ne semblait pas ressentir les mêmes douleurs que la sauveuse et paraissait même s'amuser de la situation. Quant à Emma, elle hurlait de colère, de rage, de haine et de douleur tout en continuant lentement son ascension. Ses larmes se mirent à dévaler son visage et elle leva les yeux vers la reine qui la surplombait avec un sourire machiavélique et vainqueur.

-Regina ! je sais que tu es là ! hurla-t-elle enfin. Aide-moi ! supplia-t-elle férocement. Aide-moi à la détruire, je t'en prie ! Pour moi ! Pour ton fils ! pour _notre_ fils !

La brune partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire et se pencha pour agripper le cou d'Emma qui sentit ses nerfs brûler littéralement provoquant une atroce souffrance. Elle pouvait les sentir se décoller de son corps pour ramper vers la main royale. Ses yeux affolés fixèrent le visage de la brune et elle attendit d'y voir un quelconque signe de son âme sœur.

-Regina ! appela-t-elle encore dans un sanglot.

Dans un sursaut, elle remarqua que toute trace de haine avait disparut dans le regard de la reine, mais qu'il y avait une douceur nouvelle qui la couvait.

Regina était là, enfermée quelque part.

Dans un dernier effort, Emma leva son bras à la rencontre de la main qui lui enserrait toujours la gorge et elle hurla en même temps que l'Evil Queen et que Regina.

Le petit bracelet qu'elle tenait se referma sur le poignet de l'Evil queen.

-Noooooooooon ! hurlèrent Regina et la méchante reine.

Aussitôt, le globe doré disparut, le vent redevint naturel et leurs corps s'effondrèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Regina parvint à s'asseoir et regarder autour d'elle, tout était figé, les soldats tenaient encore leurs armes mais aucun ne bougeaient. Le temps venait de se suspendre pour quelques instants.

Emma sentit une dernière larme rouler le long de son nez. Regina, hébétée scruta le regard vert.

-Elle va me tuer de l'intérieur, murmura-t-elle en posant une main contre la joue d'Emma. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué !?

Elle hissa le corps d'Emma sur elle afin de la bercer entre ses bras. Emma fixa le visage doux au-dessus d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? répéta Regina en baisant le front de la blonde tout en caressant sa joue.

-Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu tuer une partie de celle que j'aime !?

-Emma, elle est trop dangereuse ! murmura gravement la brune qui laissa la terreur emprunter chacun de ses mots. C'est un combat perdu d'avance, il faudra que tu me tues !

-Je t'en prie ! gémit Emma. Je t'en prie, embrasse-moi avant qu'il soit trop tard, je veux tes lèvres contre les miennes, je t'en prie !

Regina s'exécuta et quelques secondes après, le temps reprit sa course normale et l'épuisement magique eut raison d'elles. Elles s'effondrèrent l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
